Jurassic Dream
by alicja21
Summary: Certains rêvent d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles pour d'autres, c'est celui de vivre ses rêves tout en gardant les pieds sur terre... Et si cela virait au cauchemar?
1. I

\- Tania vite, dépêche-toi! La conférence commence dans 20 minutes!

\- Dire que j'étais en train d'étudier un magnifique spécimen et il fallait qu'on m'interrompre! Pensais-je à voix haute.

En effet, aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'avais toujours détestée de parler devant un public...Cela me rendait mal à l'aise...J'avais la sensation d'ennuyer mes interlocuteurs ou pire encore, celle d'être un phénomène foire et qu'à la moindre occasion on allait me bombarder des tomates pourries...Oui, même s'il s'agissait de mon thème favori à savoir les Droméosauridés, j'avais ce qu'on appelle " La glossophobie" tous ces yeux fixés sur ma personne mon dieu! Quelle horreur! Mais une paléontologue renommée se devait parfois d'accomplir cette besogne... C'est donc ainsi, que je me dirigeais vers une de mes phobies, me forçant de rester sourdes aux protestations de mon estomac.

\- Courage ça va aller! Déclara mon amie Ellie Sattler.

Levant les yeux vers elle, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas m'enfuir à toutes jambes au côté opposé.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais! Lui répondis-je.

\- L'expérience ma chère...L'expérience! Dit-elle simplement.

Lorsque mon prénom fut prononcé.

\- Cher public, je vous demande à présent d'accueillir chaleureusement la paléontologue MELLE TATIANA! Suivi par des applaudissements!

C'est alors que mon amie me poussa sans ménagement dans la gueule du loup à défaut d'être dans celle d'un dinosaure! Je ne pouvais plus reculer...

Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'efforçais de sourire tandis que les applaudissements redoublés d'intensités suite à ma soudaine apparition.

\- Bien...Dis-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Un rencard! Lança soudain quelqu'un sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Navrée mais seule la paléontologie à sa place ici. Déclarais-je nullement déstabilisée par cette intervention ce qui fit rire l'auditoire.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir...Continuais-je en me dirigeant vers une table qui exposait différentes griffes de Droméosauridés.

\- Ma spécialité c'est la famille des Raptors dinosaures théropodes ressemblant à des oiseaux. Étant des carnivores à plumes de taille petite à moyenne qui ont abondé au cours du Crétacé.

\- C'est juste une grosse dinde! Cria soudain quelqu'un.

Je pris alors une griffe dans mes mains, tout en faisant un sourire malicieux à l'assemblée avant de répondre à la personne concernée.

\- Pourriez-vous je vous prie me rejoindre? Nous allons faire une petite démonstration!

La personne en question ne se fit donc pas prier et me rejoignit.

\- Imaginez que vous soyez à l'ère Crétacé et que vous jetiez votre premier coup d'œil sur cette grosse dinde en débouchant dans une clairière. Elle avance comme un oiseau en hochant la tête. Et vous ne bougiez plus, parce que vous vous dites que peut-être son acuité visuelle est basée sur le mouvement, comme le Tyrannosaure, et qu'il vous oubliera si vous ne bougez pas, mais non : pas le Vélociraptor. Vous le fixez dans les yeux. Et il vous fixe aussi intensément. Et c'est alors que l'attaque survient. Elle ne vient pas de face, mais par les côtés, des deux autres Raptors que vous n'avez pas encore vus. Parce que le Vélociraptor n'est pas un chasseur solitaire, il utilise un schéma d'attaque coordonné et il est sorti en force, aujourd'hui. Il fend l'air et vous lacère avec ça : une griffe rétractile de vingt centimètres, coupante comme un rasoir, sur le doigt du milieu. Il ne prend pas la peine de vous mordre la jugulaire, comme le lion, oh non… il vous entaille ici (geste sur la poitrine l'homme) ou ici (à l'aine)… Il vous ouvre peut-être le ventre et déverse vos intestins. Le pire, c'est que… Vous êtes vivant lorsqu'il vous dévore...(Marquant un temps d'arrêt).

Alors essayez de vous montrer un peu plus respectueux... Terminais-je en apercevant le visage blême de mon semblable suite à ma magnifique prestation.

Tandis que mon amie Ellie n'avait pas perdue une miette de la scène, tout en restant en retrait alors que l'homme regagnait son siège le visage toujours blanc comme un linge.

\- Bien...Maintenant quelqu'un a-t-il une question? Plusieurs mains se levèrent simultanément.

\- Vous Monsieur? Dis-je en désignant au hasard quelqu'un du public.

\- Que pensez-vous du projet Hammond?

Sa question me prit de court, sachant que j'avais définitivement tirée un trait sur mon passé...Je mis donc quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

\- Monsieur Hammond n'est qu'un simple vieillard fou qui a tué des milliers de personnes ! Mon métier consiste à étudier la roche et les fossiles qu'elle renferme non celle des monstres génétiquement modifiés pour le plaisir de l'espèce humaine!

\- Dites vous cela à cause de votre lointain passé avec Biosyn? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Suite à cette question, plusieurs murmurent dans l'assemblée se firent entendre...Ils attendaient tous une réponse de ma part avec impatience. Je savais que cette affaire était de notoriété publique et que donc, tout le monde était au courant...

\- Nedry en est mort, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir! Répliquais-je d'un ton glaciale.

\- Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment cela est arrivé? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espérance dans sa voix.

L'entrevue était en train de tourner au vinaigre, je décidais donc d'y mettre fin.

\- La conférence est terminée! Déclarais-je soudain, avec colère avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle, ignorant ainsi les protestations de la foule en délire qui était en train de se répandre suite à mon départ quelque peu précipité. J'allais vers le seul endroit au monde où je me sentais vraiment chez moi si ce n'est au laboratoire du musée, la bibliothèque de l'université...

Traversant les couloirs à grande enjambée, j'arrivais enfin à destination, me voyant arrivée la documentaliste m'adressa un grand signe de la main que je lui rendis d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'elle me demanda.

\- Alors comment était la conférence? Dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Un véritable fiasco... Répondis-je d'un air lasse tout en continuant mon chemin, l'odeur des livres me remontait le morale, j'aimais sentir l'odeur du papier qu'il soit jeune ou vieux, la bibliothèque était à mes yeux identique à celle du dessin animé La Belle & La Bête à la fois grande, belle et majestueuse à tel point qu'on ne savait plus où donner la tête ni même quel livre choisir...L'endroit n'en restait pas moins convivial pour autant, c'était " un véritable musée du savoir".

Longeant les différentes allées de " la caverne aux merveilles" j'arrivais enfin au domaine qui m'intéressait : La Botanique, même si ma spécialité c'était celle " des vieux os " comme certains prenaient plaisir à mentionner tout en laissant bien évidemment sous entendre que c'était " inutile". Je m'initiais depuis quelques temps "aux fossiles des végétaux" la Paléobotanique qui était toute aussi fascinante que n'importe quelle autre spécialité. Je pris un livre ayant pour titre « **LA PALÉONTOLOGIE VÉGÉTALE **» de **LÉON MORET **en date de **1943** qui était bien évidemment un ouvrage de référence si on voulait en savoir plus sur le sujet, je poursuivais donc ma lecture de cette " perle " comme on en fait plus aujourd'hui...

Au bout de quelques heures, qui me sembla durée une éternité, une voix quelque peu familière m'interrompit dans ma soif de savoir.

\- Je savais que j'allais te retrouver ici. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de mon amie Ellie.

\- C'est la première chose que tu fais quand ça ne va pas, tu te réfugies dans les livres. Dit-elle tout sourire, les bras croisés.

Je refermais le livre que j'étais en train de lire d'un claquement sec et répondit d'une voix qui laisser entendre de l'agacement.

\- Ces journalistes! Toujours là à fouiner alors qu'ils n'y comprennent rien! Pourquoi faut-il toujours des imbéciles pour tout gâcher?!

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute...Répondit Ellie.

\- MON ASSOCIÉ EST MORT! Hurlais-je à présent ce qui m'a valu un regard de reproche de la part de la documentaliste.

\- Tu étais jeune et insouciante! On était tous emballés par le pouvoir du premier parc! Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu assez de respect pour se pouvoir! Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire je gardais le silence...

\- Ma passion a failli me coûter la vie...Dis-je simplement dans un souffle.

\- Allez, je t'offre un cappuccino histoire de te remonter le morale et puis...J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter! Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ellie avait toujours des idées farfelues pour remonter le morale, pourtant, je le savais au fond de mon être, qu'on le veuille ou non le passé nous rattrapait toujours et bien souvent d'une manière inattendue...


	2. II

Je décidais donc de faire profil bas en décidant de la suivre, connaissant Ellie quand elle avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait l'arrêter...Puis je devais bien l'avouer.

\- Qui était cet illustre inconnu? Qu'elle tenait temps à me présenter? Pourquoi autant d'agitation pour...Si peu?

En l'apercevant mon cœur rata un battement.

\- Pro...Professeur Grant?! Criais-je de surprise.

Après l'incident du premier parc, c'était certainement la personne la plus discrète sur l'affaire en question.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi en me tendant une main chaleureuse.

\- Lui-même pour vous servir! Ajouta-t-il.

Je me mis à le détailler des pieds à la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire que mon idole se tenait là en face de moi... C'était un homme plutôt séduisant pour son âge.

\- Un Indiana Jones des fossiles. Pensais-je.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta collègue était aussi séduisante Ellie. En m'observant à son tour.

Son compliment me fit rougir de plaisir, alors que mon amie riait de bon cœur avant de l'embrasser sans se souciait de ma présence ce qui me cloua sur place bouche-bée.

Reprenant contenance après ce que je venais de voir, je demandais.

\- Attendez...Vous...Toi et lui? Tout en les pointant du doigt tous les deux.

\- Tu es tellement absorbée par ton travail que la vie privée n'a pas sa place comme sujet de discussion. Répondit Ellie comme pour se justifier.

\- Mais ne fait pas cette tête ton tour viendra. Reprit-elle souriante.

\- Non merci, je suis mariée corps et âme à la Paléontologie et rien ne pourra jamais m'en détourner! Répliquais-je sur la défensive.

\- Ah une passionnée comme je les aime! Déclara le Professeur Grant.

\- Tu es mariée à un tas de roches! Rigola Ellie.

\- Et toi aux brindilles! Rigolais-je à mon tour.

\- Un peu de sérieux. Reprit-elle.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarquée? Me demanda Ellie.

\- Quoi donc? Ignorant totalement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Mon amie leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement mon ignorance l'agacée au plus au point.

\- Il y a un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu qui vient pratiquement à toutes tes conférences! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu?!

Je plissais les yeux songeuse suite à cette information visiblement capitale.

\- Si tu fais référence à Mister Chaos, ça me fait une belle jambe! Il est avec Sarah Harding il me semble. D'ailleurs, même son couple ça doit être un chaos...

Le Professeur Grant pouffa de rire à la suite de mes propos, force est de constater que lui non plus ne portait pas le mathématicien Ian Malcolm, spécialisé dans la théorie du chaos dans son cœur.

\- Tu le fais exprès? Demanda Ellie cette fois-ci exaspérée.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas les yeux d'un faucon pour voir qui est présent ou non dans la salle! Répliquais-je à mon tour énervée qu'on puisse se mêler ainsi de ma vie privée! En particulier de mes histoires de cœur!

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain?! Pensais-je à voix haute.

Ellie se radoucit voyant ma réaction.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais...Tu aurais bien besoin d'un ami...

\- MA SEULE VRAIE AMIE À L'HEURE ACTUELLE C'EST LA PALÉONTOLOGIE! Réalisant trop tard ce que je venais de dire à l'instant même car Ellie était au bord des larmes.

Ne trouvant rien à redire je préférai donc me retirer, d'autant plus que cette altercation avait attirée l'attention sur nous...

\- Professeur Grant...Dis-je simplement en faisant signe de m'en aller.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir...Répondit celui-ci d'un air triste tout en me regardant partir.

\- Tania attend ! Cria Ellie, mais je fis la sourde oreille, ce que je voulais à présent c'est être seule!

\- Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des gens se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas?! Les yeux ruisselants de larmes et de colère. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet! M'étalant ainsi sur le sol avec grâce...

Il m'aidait à me relever tandis que je me confondais en excuse.

\- Excusez-moi... Dis- je quelque peu confuse.

\- Je ne vous avez pas vu... Relevant les yeux, je me figeais sur place en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

\- VOUS?! Enfin je veux dire...Le jeune homme de la conférence...Me rappelant soudain les propos d'Ellie.

\- Il y a un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu qui vient pratiquement à toutes tes conférences! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu?!

\- Je vous demande pardon? Demanda-t-il en voyant mon air ahuri.

Je me massais les coudes tous endolories.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non...Répondis-je un peu étourdie.

\- Pardonnez ma maladresse je me nomme...

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Dit-il tout souriant.

\- Moi je me nomme Yvan. En me tendant une main chaleureuse.

Je me mis alors à le détailler des pieds à la tête, un " Van Helsing" en personne, que je me mis à pouffer de rire intérieurement à cette idée de comparaison et sa taille...L'homme de Néandertal n'avait qu'à bien se tenir à côté...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Lui demandais-je.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jet comme s'il était gêné, allant en quelques secondes d'un teint pâle à un ton rosé, réaction typique d'un jeune écolier prit en flagrant délit que cela me fit sourire.

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir un autographe...Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Impossible dorénavant de dire qui était le plus gêné entre nous deux.

\- Lui par sa demande ou alors moi car c'était la première fois de toute mon existence qu'une personne souhaitait ce genre de chose me concernant.

\- Je...Mais je fus coupée dans mon élan par une Ellie arrivant en courant dans notre direction comme si elle était affolée.

\- Tania... Dit-elle essoufflée.

\- Il y a...Un...Homme...Dans ton bureau...Et il demande...À...Te...Voir... Tout en appuyant les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Un homme? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

\- Qui donc?

\- Aucune idée... Me répondit Ellie.

Je me mis soudain à courir alors qu'Yvan se mit à crier.

\- ATTENDEZ...Mon autographe...

Une fois devant ma porte, je me pris quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle avant d'appuyer sur la poignée.

\- VOUS?! Hurlais-je à pleins poumons en reconnaissant l'homme qui s'y trouvait.

\- SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT! Tout en claquant la porte avec une violence inouïe.

\- Ravi de vous revoir aussi Melle Tania. Dit-il de son sourire narquois.

Je tremblais de fureur face à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, m'attendant à tout mais certainement pas à lui ! Cet homme qui avait détruit ma réputation en faisant de ma vie un véritable enfer après l'incident du premier parc!

\- Hammond vous faisait confiance...Répliquais-je avec froideur.

\- Vous avez vendu vos recherches au plus offrant...Biosyn...

\- Et vous, vous avez volée les échantillons pour son compte...Dit-il sans cesser de sourire en s'approchant de moi, nos visages respectives se touchant presque...

Il continua...

\- Nous sommes pareils vous et moi, avide de savoir...

\- Et bien parfois il vaudrait mieux le freiner! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre qui...

\- Qui est le véritable monstre ?! Me coupa-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous qui avez laissée votre associé mourir à votre place...

\- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE... Hurlais-je.

Mais il continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Ou moi qui ne fait que ce qui se fait depuis l'origine?

**VINGT ANS PLUS TÔT...**

La tempête à venir s'annonçait de bonne augure...Pendant que Nedry couperait le courant je me faufilerai dans la chambre froide...Pour prendre les 15 espèces qu'avaient Ingen à son actif ensuite, à nous la liberté! Tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle n'y verrait que du feu, le temps qu'il réalise que des échantillons avaient été volés, nous aurions déjà filés à l'anglaise! Les études paléontologiques coûtaient chères, j'avais donc saisi cette opportunité, avec les 750 000 $ de Lewis Dodgson plus les 50 000 pour chaque embryons de dinosaures livrés, j'avais de quoi faire. Il me restait encore un problème à réglé... Le partage...Une chose à la fois...

Pour cet imbécile de Malcolm.

\- C'était la vie trouve toujours un chemin!

Alors que pour moi c'était tout autre!

\- Le savoir trouve toujours un chemin! J'irai même jusqu'à tuer pour ça, s'il le fallait!

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la feuille que je tenais entre les mains, il s'agissait bien évidemment des 15 espèces de dinosaures.

_**\- Baryonyx**_

_**\- Herrerasaure**_

_**\- Métriacanthosaure**_

_**\- Procératosaure**_

_**\- Ségisaure**_

_**\- Stégosaure**_

_**\- Suchomimus**_

_**\- Compsognathus **_

_**\- Vélociraptor**_

_**\- Brachiosaure**_

_**\- Parasaurolophus**_

_**\- Tricératops**_

_**\- Tyrannosaure**_

_**\- Dilophosaure**_

_**\- Galliminus**_

Esquissant un sourire mauvais, je me dirigeais vers la chambre froide après avoir obtenu le feu vert de Nedry.

\- D'abord les échantillons ensuite mon associé...Pensais-je.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle était gardée par une vidéo surveillance, mais je ne ralentissais pas ma progression pour autant, me faisant passer pour une chercheuse attitrée, je franchis enfin cette fameuse porte intitulée.

**CHAMBRE FROIDE**

**ENTRÉE INTERDITE**

Je dévissais la fausse crème à raser que Nedry m'avait donnée quelques heures auparavant, elle y contenait un endroit pour y stocker tous les embryons, avec une période de refroidissement de 36 heures. Ma besogne terminait, je sortis en toute hâte, me mettant à courir à travers le bâtiment, ce qui m'importait à présent c'était d'être loin d'ici au plus vite! Le système de sécurité ne serait pas désactivé pour longtemps, nous avions un créneau de 18 minutes pour tout faire, pour que Biosyn gagne plus de 10 ans de recherche!

Une fois dehors, une pluie torrentielle était en train de s'abattre et pour ne rien arranger à la situation, il faisait nuit...

Lorsqu'enfin, j'aperçus mon associé au volant d'une voiture, je me précipitais à l'intérieur.

\- Vite démarre! Criais-je à son attention.

Le véhicule partit alors dans un crissement de pneu, se fondant ainsi dans la végétation dense, Nedry fonçait à toute allure droit devant lui, quand soudain je me mis à hurler.

\- ATTENTION! Mon associé tenta de faire une embardée, mais trop tard nous percutâmes un arbre en pleine face! Le choc fut d'une extrême violence que ma tête heurta le pare-brise me faisant une écorchure ensanglantée à la tête... Ouvrant la portière, la tête me tournait, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Non! Pas maintenant! Je tombais du véhicule, atterrissant brutalement dans la boue, m'étalant ainsi, de tout mon long à plat ventre quand j'entendis quelque chose de métallique rouler à côté de moi.

\- Cette foutue fausse crème à raser! Je m'apprêtais à la saisir quand quelque chose de lourd s'abattit sur ma main m'empêchant ainsi de la saisir, je me mis à hurler de douleur, levant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Nedry, il me dominait de toute sa hauteur! M'écrasant la main sans ménagement!

\- Désolé chérie, mais cette chose est à moi! Dit-il en la ramassant au passage.

\- Et à voir comment tu es amochée, je ne tiens pas à rester dans les parages, quand tu serviras d'amuse-gueule à ces sales bestioles affamées! Pour appuyer ses dires, Nedry m'envoya valser en me donnant un violent coup de pied en plein visage, ce qui me fit davantage pisser le sang!

Lorsque j'entendis un espèce de gazouillement étrange, tous mes sens furent immédiatement en alerte, quelque chose était près de nous, mon hurlement l'avait certainement attiré...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?! Se mit alors à paniquer Nedry en regardant autour de lui, mais ne distinguant rien quand soudain, un bruit visqueux retentit, comme si la chose en question venait de cracher une première fois, puis une deuxième, à entendre les hurlements que poussaient mon associé, la créature avait atteinte son but! Il fallait absolument que je décampe au plus vite, si je ne voulais pas finir comme lui! D'un bond je me remis debout et je me figeais d'horreur un Dilophosaure! Je fis la première chose qui me passait par la tête, courant vers Nedry pour lui arracher la fausse mousse à raser des mains pour ensuite foncer à toute allure dans la végétation tout en espérant, priant même de ne pas être un sujet digne d'intérêt, l'étude des fossiles est une chose mais des dinosaures en chaire et en os ça en est une autre! Quand les hurlements déchirant de mon ex-associé se répandirent à mes oreilles, je redoublais l'allure.

\- Cours! Cours! COURS! Ne te retourne pas ! Seul ce mot d'ordre hantait mon esprit à présent, alors que des larmes de colère et de la peur de mourir sur cette île coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Soudain, un sentiment de malaise me prit comme si quelque chose était en train de me pourchasser à mon tour, pas par un mais plusieurs...

\- Raptors... Pensais-je affolée, tout en ordonnant à mes jambes de continuaient à courir encore plus vite, changeant de direction à la dernière minute, bifurquant à droite, puis à gauche, j'avais vu juste ! Un Raptor venait de s'étaler sur le sol étant surprit par mon changement tactique.

\- Ah vous voulez jouer? Pensais-je.

\- Très bien! Je continuais ce petit ménage, sentant dans mon dos quand un Raptor était près à bondir, je changeais brusquement de direction pour que celui-ci s'étale sur le sol. À la longue c'était comme si j'étais en train de danser avec eux, zigzaguant entre les arbres à droite puis à gauche, en sachant que si je m'arrêtais, ça serait fini car les Raptors jouaient avec moi, me faisant courir jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Au même moment, le bruit d'une chute d'eau retentit, c'était ma seule chance d'en réchapper et sans un regard en arrière je fis le grand plongeon. Se souvenir me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'avais également perdue cette fausse crème à raser, mais surtout je venais de réaliser que mon rêve de gosse venait de se briser et cela à tout jamais...

\- Pas d'échantillons...Pas d'argent...Pas de financement...C'est avec cette pensée que je rentrais en contact avec le mur d'eau juste en dessous de moi.


	3. III

Avez-vous déjà eu une de vos créatures aux fesses tout en pensant que votre dernière heure soit arrivée Monsieur Wu? Répliquais-je d'un ton glacial.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes du Monsieur Wu?! Demanda-t-il soudain d'un air lasse, comme si je l'avais blessée dans son amour propre.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant qu'il me dise la raison de sa venue.

\- C'est moi qui contrôle Ingen désormais. Lâcha-t-il soudain.

\- QUOI?! Hurlais-je en entendant la nouvelle.

\- Hammond est trop vieux puis Ludlow, Hoskins, Masrani sont morts, il fallait bien que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau.

\- Après ce que tu as fait tu...

\- SANS HAMMOND TU NE SERAIS PAS LÀ OU TU ES AUJOURD'HUI! TACHE DE NE PAS L'OUBLIER! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

\- C'EST UNE MENACE?! Demandais-je sur le même ton.

\- Cela pourrait, tout ceci ne va dépendre que de toi avec ce que j'ai à te proposer...Dit-il en esquissant un sourire sournois.

\- Je le foudroyais du regard, la tension était à son comble...

\- De quoi s'agit-il? Demandais-je malgré moi.

Le sourire d'Henry Wu s'élargit encore davantage, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le malaise que je ressentais en cet instant.

\- Je te demande de rejoindre mon équipe, j'ai besoin de tes connaissances en la matière pour un nouveau spécimen.

\- Le désastre avec L'Indominus Rex et L'Indoraptor ne t'ont pas suffi?! Demandais-je outrée.

\- Ce nouveau spécimen aura pour nom Archaéoraptor.

En entendant cela j'éclatais de rire.

\- Tu vas lui donner le nom de la plus célèbre imposture paléontologique?! On sait que la queue appartenait à un spécimen de Microraptor. Le reste provient d'un Yanornis martini, il s'agit d'un lointain ancêtre des oiseaux, de la taille d'un corbeau, avec des ailes plus longues et plus étroites, un museau allongé, des dents et des serres au bout des ailes. Déclarais-je tout en continuant de rire.

\- À la seule différence que le mien sera un mixte d'un Archaéoptéryx et d'un Vélociraptor! Déclara-t-il content de cette trouvaille.

\- Imagine un peu! Un Raptor étant capable de voler, tout en possédant un plumage éblouissant à la fois! Le public n'en sera que plus subjugué par tant de beauté!

Mais je ne partageais guère son enthousiaste, son nouveau projet me fit froid dans le dos...Déjà sur la terre ferme les Vélociraptors étaient des créatures effrayantes, alors dans les airs... Je préférais ne même pas y penser...

\- Je me suis jurée, de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur cette île! Répliquais-je d'un ton ferme, en tournant les talons, je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Henry Wu me lança d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Si tu passes cette porte...Tu perdras ton job! Je me figeais sur place, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles, sur ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Tu n'oserais pas! Criais-je en me retournant brutalement.

\- Ce projet doit être tenu dans le plus grand secret...Donc si c'est le prix à payer pour obtenir ton silence à propos de notre petite conversation, bien sûr que si! Dit-il tout sourire.

\- Dois-je en conclure que ton offre ne se refuse pas? Demandais-je la mâchoire serrée de colère.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta simplement de sourire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre de cruauté! Dis-je résignée.

\- Mais tu m'as aimée... Me lança-t-il.

\- C'est du passé! En franchissant enfin la porte, une fois à l'extérieur, je me laissais choir sur le sol en me mettant à pleurer tout mon soûl.

Repensant à ce qui venait de se produire, je réalisais que le passé était une fois de plus à ma porte...Et que si je voulais conserver ce que je chérissais le plus, je n'avais pas le choix...Me relevant tant bien que mal, essuyant mes larmes, je décidais d'aller faire un tour au muséum d'histoire naturelle pour se changer les idées.

Franchissant la porte, je marchais d'un pas décidé vers la section de la famille des Archaéoptérygidaes pour voir une espèce en particulier, il s'agissait bien évidemment de l'Archaéoptéryx. Un de mes fossiles fétiches, après Sue le Tyrannosaurus rex, l'Ichtyosaure et son petit, pour finir par le combat d'un Vélociraptor et Protocératops.

Examinant le fossile sous toutes les coutures, tout en visualisant le spécimen de Henry Wu le futur Archaéoraptor, je me perdais dans ma contemplation.

\- Mon dieu...Dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Une véritable machine à tuer! M'écriais-je.

Quand soudain, une voix me fit sursauter.

\- Tout va bien? Tournant la tête, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Yvan.

\- J'aime venir ici à cette heure tardive, à la nuit tombée on dirait que les dinosaures vont prendre vie... Me dit-il.

\- Non! Répondis-je simplement.

Il me jeta un regard interrogatoire.

\- Non?

\- Non ça ne va pas du tout! Dis je d'une voix trahissant la panique.

\- Viens avec moi! Sans plus attendre je fonçais vers la sortie Yvan sur mes talons.

\- Tania tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe?!

Je fonçais vers ma voiture Yvan montant à mes côtés.

\- Je dois voir John Hammond! Criais-je.

Yvan écarquillait les yeux tout en prononçant.

\- John Hammond?! LE JOHN HAMMOND?!

Tandis que la voiture fonçait à toute allure.

Durant le trajet, aucun de nous ne parla, Yvan décida donc de briser ce silence pesant.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à cet homme...Répondis-je tout en prenant un virage serré que les pneus se mirent à crisser.

Suite à ce que je venais dire, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit soudain, je ne l'avais pas remerciée comme il se devait...

\- Comment allait-il réagir après tout ce temps? Pensais-je, une sensation de panique s'empara de tout mon être...

\- Pourtant, il fallait que je sache si Henry Wu disait vrai! Qu'il était à présent le PDG d'Ingen. Cette question me hanta jusqu'à notre arrivée au manoir du vieil homme, celui à qui je devais ma carrière...

Une fois sur les lieux, je ne pris même la peine de couper le contact, ouvrant la portière à la volée, je me mis à courir jusqu'à la porte en tambourinant dessus de toutes mes forces comme si ma vie était menacée.

\- Il faut absolument que je parle à Monsieur Hammond ! Criais-je.

\- Je vous en prie, ouvrez! Implorais-je.

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort! Avec ce que je projetais de faire Henry Wu, je n'avais pas totalement tort en disant ça espérant, priant que ça fasse réagir quelqu'un!

\- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est?! S'écria soudain une voix masculine.

\- Le Majordome! M'écriais-je soulagée.

Mais celui-ci n'était guère coopératif.

\- Revenez demain matin, Monsieur Hammond ne reçoit plus les visites aujourd'hui! Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Ça ne peut PAS attendre demain matin c'est URGENT! Dis-je dans un excès de rage.

Le Majordome resta sur ses positions.

\- Maintenant partez ou j'appelle la p... Il ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'un énorme fracas retentit.

\- **BOUM! **La porte d'entrée venait de se fracasser sur le sol.

\- La demoiselle ici présente a dit que c'était urgent! Dit soudain Yvan de sa voix menaçante en s'adressant au serviteur. Tandis que j'apercevais les enfants Tim et Lex Murphy courir dans notre direction, tout en restant bouche bée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Mes yeux allèrent de Yvan à la porte, de la porte à Yvan lorsque j'entendis.

\- Laissez! Je me porte garante de ces personnes! Dit Lex en nous observant quand son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en m'ayant reconnu. Dorénavant, les dés étaient jetés, il restait à savoir ceci.

\- Qui allait gagner la partie entre la Génétique et la Paléontologie? Telle était la question fatidique à présent...La réponse se trouvait peut-être dans cet endroit.


	4. IV

\- Ça fait combien? Vingt ans c'est ça? Demanda Hammond sans pour autant lever les yeux.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, je baissais les yeux de culpabilité.

\- Et te voilà devant moi à présent! Continua le vieil homme, levant soudain les yeux, son regard me transperça tel l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

\- Je voulais savoir si cette histoire est vraie, Wu ne peut pas être le nouveau PDG d'Ingen! Me risquais-je à prononcer.

\- Et bien si il l'est! Me coupa sèchement Hammond.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi! Si tu as des connaissances ou même des liaisons avec les meilleurs éléments dans autant de domaines! Continua-t-il tout aussi durement.

\- Grand-père! Cria soudain Lex.

Retenant mes larmes je répondis.

\- Non Lex! Il a raison...Dis-je enfin.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remerciée comme vous le méritiez...Vous m'avez offerte l'opportunité de réaliser mon rêve et j'ai trahi votre confiance...Ce qui c'est passé à l'époque n'avait pas lieu d'être...La dette que j'ai envers vous, jamais je ne pourrai vous la rembourser...Je vous en prie...Pardonnez-moi...Adieu! En m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, laissant tout le monde abasourdie par mes propos.

\- Tania! Dit-il soudain d'une voix ferme alors que j'étais déjà dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ce qui me fit me stopper net.

\- Tu as déjà payée ta dette...Me lâcha-t-il.

Je tournais lentement la tête dans sa direction, redoutant ce qui allait suivre car son visage restait impassible.

\- Grâce à mon financement, tu es devenue une paléontologue renommée alors montre-toi s'en digne! Il avait dit cela non sans un sourire.

Des larmes, mon expression passa immédiatement à la stupéfaction et le poids lourd que je ressentais il y a encore un instant disparu instantanément. Ne pouvant me contenir plus longtemps, je courus me réfugier dans ses bras pour le remercier considérant John Hammond comme étant le grand-père que je n'avais jamais eu.

\- Il était temps! Dirent les enfants Murphy d'une même voix.

\- Même si pour certains, je ne suis qu'un vieux dégénéré et pour d'autres un simple vieux fou... Il avait dit cela non sans un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Mon visage devient subitement écarlate, je savais parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion, mais je me voyais mal de dire à tout le monde que ma réussite je la devais à Monsieur Hammond en personne lors de ma conférence... Visiblement cela l'amusait, que certains le prennent pour un échappé de l'asile, à dire vrai connaissant moi-même sa réputation, il n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne...

Après nos retrouvailles fructueuses, nous en revînmes à l'objectif première de ma venue : Henry Wu.

\- Il a un projet encore plus ambitieux que les deux précédents...Celui de créer un dinosaure pure souche de deux espèces déjà existantes...Dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Hammond se prit le menton d'un air pensif.

\- En effet...Déclara-il soudain.

\- Ça rend le spécimen " parfait " aux yeux de Wu...

\- Mais c'est de la folie pure! M'écriais-je.

\- Lors du premier parc de l'ADN de grenouille avait été utilisée pour combler les manques. Des années après son ouverture, le succès du parc Jurassic World a commencé à décliner et les investisseurs se sont inquiétés. Les scientifiques de Jurassic World ont alors pris cette décision de créer un hybride génétiquement modifié en utilisant l'ADN de plusieurs espèces. D'où la création de L'Indominus Rex on y trouvait donc le Tyrannosaurus rex, le Vélociraptor, le Carnotaurus, la seiche et une espèce non précisée de rainette.

Dès que Simon Masrani avait annoncé la création de l'Indominus rex, les ventes de billets en ligne pour Jurassic World avaient grimpé en flèche. Concernant L'Indoraptor c'était le premier dinosaure mâle, il s'agissait d'un prototype car Wu avait l'intention d'utiliser le sang de Blue pour finaliser le génome de la créature et ainsi créer une version plus améliorée.

Il a été créé pour être une arme et pour obéir à un ordre d'attaque sur commande grâce à l'utilisation de fréquences visuelles et audio, ce qui le mettait dans un état frénétique. Reprit Hammond.

\- Vous savez donc...Murmurais-je.

Il me jeta un regard au coin.

\- Mes vieux os ne me permettent peut-être plus de diriger Ingen, mais je suis quand même au courant de tout ce qui se passe! Dit-il visiblement blessé que je puisse douter de lui.

\- Pour ce qui est donc de l'Archaéoraptor je pense que Wu veut corriger ses erreurs passées...Termina-t-il.

\- La création de cet Archaéoraptor vous appelez ça corriger ses erreurs passées?! Il en fait des nouvelles! M'emportais-je de colère.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le choix...Déclara soudain Hammond d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Tu dois y aller...Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- Mais je...! Bredouillais-je affolée.

Nous nous regardâmes et à cet instant précis je sus qu'il avait raison...J'étais la seule personne qui était encore capable d'arrêter Wu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

\- Ton jeune ami ici présent t'accompagnera! Lâcha soudain Hammond en regardant Yvan d'une façon qu'il n'acceptait aucun refus de sa part.

Il se mit à bégayer.

\- M...Mo...MOI?! Mais le regard que lui lança le vieil homme le fit taire instantanément.

\- C'est entendu ! Dis-je d'un ton décidé.

\- Après tout j'avais une revanche à prendre sur Henry Wu! C'est sur cette pensée que je quittais la pièce, mais il me restait encore une chose à faire avant de partir du manoir...

Tandis que le vieil homme rappelait Yvan.

\- Jeune homme! Cria-t-il une fois assurée qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'un homme de bon sens...Alors pourriez-vous accorder une dernière faveur à un simple vieillard tel que moi? Lui demanda-t-il.

Yvan hocha positivement la tête intriguée.

\- Veillez bien sur elle! Dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes en lui lançant un regard implorant.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi! Répondit Yvan en esquissant un sourire.

De mon côté, j'étais partie donner un cadeau aux enfants Murphy, c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire avant notre départ...Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je serai amenée à revenir ici, j'avais donc prit soin d'acheter le coffret cadeau **Legacy Kit 25th Anniversary Jurassic Park **pour cette occasion.

**Coffret contenant:**

**John Bell Exclusive Art (directeur artistique de Steven Spielberg sur Jurassic Park)**

**Plaque d'immatriculation exclusive (estampée au métal)**

**Billet d'entrée - Édition limitée numérotée**

**Bannière "Quand les dinosaures dominaient la Terre"**

**Carte de la brochure Jurassic Park**

**18 cartes à collectionner exclusives**

**Consignes de sécurité pour les lunettes de vision nocturne**

**Logo du parc jurassique**

**M. ADN Pin**

**Pass visiteur VIP avec lanière**

**Isla Nublar Cartes Postales**

**T-Rex Royaume Carte Postale**

**3 autocollants**

**Édition limitée à 1993 exemplaires**

En pensant à l'effet de surprise, qu'ils auraient le lendemain matin, alors que j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait suivre...


	5. V

Lex et Tim se regardèrent après ce qui venait de se produire...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Murmura Lex à l'égard de son frère.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Rien du tout!

Lex lui fit un regard de reproche.

\- Après tout ce temps tu lui en veux toujours?!

\- Tu lui as pardonnée après ce qu'elle a fait?! Répliqua Tim d'une voix scandalisée.

\- Elle n'était pas seule sur ce coup là! Le réprimanda Lex.

\- Mais c'est en partie à cause d'elle qu'on a risqué nos vies à l'époque! Hurlait Tim à présent.

\- Je pensais que tu allais la comprendre...Ne me dis pas que tu en aurais pas fait autant à sa place pour réaliser ton rêve d'être à ton tour un paléontologue! Reste là si ça te chante mais moi je vais avec Tania! Répliqua Lex faisant mine de s'en aller.

\- Lex attend! Appela Tim.

La jeune fille se retourna soudain.

\- Grand-père a plus de sagesse que toi! Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Et merde! Dit celui-ci en donnant un violent coup de pied dans une chaise en regardant sa sœur partir.

\- Grand-père va nous tuer...Pensa-t-il en se ruant à sa suite.

**Pendant ce temps-là...**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Me demanda Yvan alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture.

\- Et bien...Nous allons dans le seul endroit au monde où ce sont les oies qui vous chassent. Réjouis-toi tu auras plus qu'un simple autographe, tu as l'insignes honneur de m'accompagner, si tu veux toujours bien-sûr... Lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- J'ai fait une promesse! Alors je t'accompagne! Répondit Yvan d'un ton décidé.

Je lui jetais un regard interrogatoire.

\- Une promesse? Lui demandais-je.

Réalisant trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire il se renfrogna.

Voyant qu'il se taisait, j'haussais les épaules, ça ne devait pas être si important que ça après tout. Sur le chemin du retour, j'en profitais pour passer un coup de fil.

\- Salut Claire! Dis-je d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin cette fois-ci? D'argent? Non attend...J'ai mieux...Tu veux mon poste peut-être? Dit-elle comme si on c'était quitté hier.

\- Moi aussi ça fait plaisir de t'entendre sœurette! Répliquais-je d'un ton sévère.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fournisses des entrées...Continuais-je sur ma lancée.

Claire resta un instant interdite sur ce que je venais de prononcer.

\- Pardon? Dit-elle interloquée.

\- Mais je croyais que...Reprit-elle.

\- Oui, moi aussi je croyais! La coupais-je sèchement, je n'y pouvais rien si Wu me poursuivait comme mon ombre...

Un silence pesant s'installa lorsque Claire reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? Se risqua-t-elle de demander.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- Se pourrait-il que même les employés...? Pensais-je paniquée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant du nouveau projet de Wu?! Hurlais-je.

\- Zach et Gray bénéficient d'un laissez-passer tu n'as qu'à te joindre à eux. Répondit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendue.

\- Claire?! Insistais-je.

\- Le labo nous apporte des sujets finis et nous les dévoilons au public! Fut sa seule réponse.

\- Claire?! L'appelais-je à nouveau mais celle-ci avait déjà raccrochée.

\- BORDEL! Hurlais-je en lançant le téléphone de colère.

Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...Je me rendais sur Isla Nublar pour empêcher l'inévitable, alors que l'inévitable c'était déjà produit! L'Archaéoraptor avait été créé!

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi Wu me demandait de rejoindre son équipe?! C'est sur cette pensée que je pénétrais dans mon bureau Yvan sur mes talons.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir...

\- Ellie? Malcolm? Professeur Grant?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! Demandais-je les yeux écarquillés en refermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Et bien Monsieur Hammond nous a informé de ta future escapade sur Isla Nublar. Répondit Ellie.

\- Vous voulez dire que...?! Bredouillais-je à mi-voix, Monsieur Hammond avait beau ne plus être dans la fleur de l'âge, mais son esprit resta vif, il fallait bien le reconnaître...

\- Pour un vieux fou, il a encore la qualité de s'inquiéter pour les autres! Répliqua Malcolm visiblement amusé.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

\- Toujours aussi imbu de lui-même celui-là! Pensais-je.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?! Répliquais-je d'une voix cinglante en me tournant vers lui.

\- Que ça te plaise ou non on vient avec toi! Coupa Ellie pour mettre fin à la dispute qui prenait forme.

\- Et bien c'est réussi! Dis-je après un instant de réflexion.

\- Je suis sûre de perdre mon job à présent!

\- Alors nous sommes tous au chômage! Continua Alan non sans un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et puis tu connais la devise d'un paléontologue! Dit Ellie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il vaut mieux être un fossile vivant aujourd'hui qu'un vieux fossile demain!* Déclarais-je, tout en regardant Ian Malcolm avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je présume que le petit ami vient aussi? Demanda Malcolm en désignant Yvan des yeux.

Je sortis de mes gonds.

\- Ce n'est PAS mon petit ami! Répliquais-je d'un ton ferme.

Tout le monde nous regarda perplexe, je voyais bien que personne n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Avec Harding, ça se passe comment? Demandais-je dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

\- C'est le chaos? Continuais-je en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Même un dinosaure ne voudrait pas de lui! Pensais-je en ouvrant la porte à la volée avant de sortir. Je pouvais encore entendre son rire espiègle dans mon dos! S'il pouvait se faire bouffer par un Raptor sur l'île ça arrangerait pas mal de monde!

\- J'ai l'habitude tu sais...Dit soudain Yvan.

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

Il reprit.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que des gens me mettent en couple avec une fille avec laquelle je ne suis pas.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi, mais moi j'ai une réputation tenir! Répliquais-je d'un ton agacé en tournant les talons.

\- Hey! Dit-il en m'attrapant soudain le poignet, nos regards se croisèrent pour la deuxième fois, il se mit à rougir, j'haussais un sourcil, la situation dans laquelle nous étions actuellement était plutôt comique...Nous nous connaissions à peine pourtant, un lien nous unissait sans qu'on ne puisse l'expliquer...

\- Je...J'ai promis à Monsieur Hammond de te protéger...Dit-il de plus en plus écarlate, ne disant rien de plus, s'attendant certainement à ce que j'éclate de rire comme la majorité de personne qui l'aurait fait dans ce genre de situation, mais je n'en fis rien.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il s'en inquiéta.

\- Tania?

\- Je dois donc t'appeler Dinosaur Man? Lui demandais-je amusée ce qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

\- Ça te dit de faire une excursion Jurassic? Dis-je soudain.

\- Une excursion Jurassic? Me demanda-t-il intrigué.

Quand mon amie Ellie nous rejoignit prise de panique.

\- Tania tu as entendue la nouvelle?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?! La voyant reprendre une fois de plus son souffle.

\- L'île, Isla Nublar à été rachetée par un certain Monsieur Milles! Dit-elle.

\- Et Ingen?! Criais-je de panique.

\- La société a fait faillite... Répondit Ellie d'un air navrant.

\- Et les animaux seront vendus aux enchères...Continua-t-elle.

\- QUOI?! Je serrais les poings en entendant la nouvelle, voilà pourquoi Wu avait créé un nouveau spécimen! C'était pour sauver l'île, en espérant pouvoir s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la population!

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça! Hurla Yvan.

j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, je savais pertinemment que cet écosystème serait pillé ou pire...Exterminé si on n'intervenait pas rapidement...

Regardant à tour de rôle Ellie, Yvan, Alan et Malcolm qui venaient dans notre direction.

Je lâchais d'une traite.

\- On part dans trois heures! Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Malcolm m'interpella.

\- Un instant! Avait-il dit en attendant que les autres s'en aillent, contre toute attente Yvan ne bougea pas, il c'était même rapproché de ma personne. Je lui posais une main sur l'épaule d'une manière voulant dire.

\- Ça va aller...Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Puis-je lui parler en privé? Lui demanda Malcolm.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, vous pouvez aussi le faire devant moi ! Répliqua Yvan.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Arrêtez! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! En m'interposant entre les deux.

\- Je vous rappelle que nous avons une île à sauvée! J'avais dit cela en espérant les ramener à la raison.

Malcolm esquissa un sourire comme à son habitude en ajoutant.

\- Une véritable mère poule hein?

\- Qui de l'œuf ou la poule arrive en premier? Répliqua Yvan au tac au tac alors que je m'éfforçais de maintenir l'espace vital entre eux.

Malcolm posa alors une main sur lui malgré ma présence.

\- Attention, ce manteau vaut plus cher que votre éducation. Dit Yvan.

Au bout de quelques minutes Malcolm le tapota gentiment sans pour autant effacer son sourire narquois de son visage.

\- Gentil poulet! Lâcha-t-il avant de s'en aller.

*** Ma propre citation**


	6. VI

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour...On partait tous à l'embarquement pour le Ferry, durant le trajet, personne ne disait mot.

\- Des mauvais souvenirs? Nous demanda Yvan.

\- Quelques bons aussi. Répondis-je me forçant à sourire.

À voir sa tête, c'était certainement la personne de nous tous la plus enthousiaste.

\- Comment lui en vouloir? Il n'avait jamais vu de dinosaure en chair et en os, nous autres c'étaient différents, certains avaient même essayé de nous dévorer...J'étais une personne qu'on pouvait blâmer pour ça tandis que l'autre en était morte.

Voyant mon expression sur le visage, Ellie me prit la main.

\- Il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi-même. Me dit-elle.

Mais je n'avais nulle envie de parler de ça maintenant.

Observant Yvan à la dérobé, je me mis à sourire car il me rappelait moi à mes jeunes années, les fossiles, les dinosaures, les musées, c'était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, ce que je chérissais le plus au monde. Je me replongeais dans mes propres souvenirs...Je revoyais encore cet émerveillement que j'avais ressenti à la sortie du film Jurassic Park de Steven Spielberg ou mon premier livre " sur les terribles lézards" sans oublier la perle qu'était les deux romans de Michael Chrichton, faisant ainsi rêver toute une génération de voir un jour un dinosaure vivant y compris le mien. Bien-sûr, à l'époque ce n'était que fiction, mais c'est à cette période que j'avais choisi ma vocation pendant, que d'autres voulaient être astronaute ou épouser un prince charmant moi je rêvais de devenir une paléontologue à part entière!

Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient bien changées, la réalité avait dépassée la fiction! Mon rêve de gosse avait été réalisé.

\- Mais à quel prix? L'homme s'amusait à dompter Mère Nature comme un enfant ayant trouver le flingue de son père! On en avait vu le résultat, l'incident du premier parc, celui de San Diego pour finir par Jurassic World...

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une larme roula sur ma joue.

\- Quel sort nous réservait Isla Nublar cette fois?

\- Tania tout va bien? S'inquiéta Yvan voyant que je tremblais de tout mon être.

Lorsque j'aperçus l'embarcadère de l'embarquement pour le Ferry avec ces fameuses bannières soulevées de Jurassic Dream, pour accueillir les visiteurs à leur arrivée.

\- Jurassic Dream? Rigola Malcolm.

\- Ils espèrent quoi vendre du rêve? Bien que je ne tenais pas Ian Malcolm dans mon cœur, je devais admettre qu'il avait raison.

\- Jurassic Park, Jurassic World n'ont pas marché alors en quoi Jurassic Dream sera diffèrent? Continua-t-il.

\- C'est juste le nom qui change, sinon le concept reste le même. Répondis-je.

\- Pas pour les gérants du parc apparemment. Reprit-il.

Quand j'entendis crier dans mon dos.

\- Tania!

Il s'agissait de Gray Mitchell accompagné de son frère Zach.

\- Alors Claire disait vrai?! Tu viens avec nous?! Me demanda-t-il tout heureux.

Je lui rendis son sourire chaleureusement avant de me tourner vers son frère.

\- Zach?! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais... Dis-je en faisant le geste de montrer un nain.

\- Ça va faire combien de temps? Trois? Quatre ans? C'est ça? Demandais-je.

\- Sept...Ça fait sept ans mais t'étais pas loin. Dit-il d'un air ennuyé.

\- Bon euh...On y va? En regardant tout le monde, dans l'espoir de faire dissiper le malaise qui était en train de s'installer, les retrouvailles familiales ce n'était vraiment pas mon fort.

\- Elle est grosse comment l'île? Demanda Gray à son frère alors nous montons tous sur le bateau.

Lorsque d'autres voix retentirent dans notre direction.

\- Attendez! Laissez-nous passer!

En nous retournant quelle ne fut pas la surprise de découvrir...

\- Lex?! Tim?! M'écriais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous...?!

\- C'est elle qui en a eu l'idée! Coupa Tim en désignant sa sœur.

Lex lui lança un regard noir.

\- On vient avec vous! S'écria la jeune fille.

\- Votre grand-père est-il au courant? Demandais-je.

Lex et Tim se regardèrent sans un mot.

\- Tania s'il te plait! M'implora Lex.

_\- Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez prendre place!_ Dit soudain une voix dans un haut-parleur.

\- Et bien...Puisqu'il le faut! Dis-je résignée en les invitant à prendre place.

Alors que le quai commençait à s'éloigner petit à petit, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon avant de disparaître complètement...

Regardant au loin, un sentiment de détresse me saisit.

\- Inquiète? Me demanda Yvan en me rejoignant.

\- L'avantage avec les fossiles, c'est qu'ils seront toujours là à notre retour, c'est ce qui est bien avec eux, ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. Déclarais-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Après quelques heures de traversée sans escale, Isla Nublar montrait enfin le bout de son nez...

\- Ça y est mon pire cauchemar refaisait surface...

Quand soudain, des gens se mirent à paniquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! En désignant une direction du doigt, tournant la tête, la mer était de plus en plus agitée! Sortant mes jumelles, je scrutais l'horizon, je me figeais d'horreur! Un mur d'eau venait droit sur nous! Le bateau se mit à tanguer dangereusement que j'en perdis l'équilibre avant de tomber droit sur Yvan.

\- Désolée! Dis-je précipitamment en me relevant d'un bond, observant Isla Nublar toujours avec mes jumelles, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur un dresseur, il leva une main en l'air.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...? Au même moment une ombre gigantesque sortit de l'eau pour sauter par dessus le bateau.

Je me mis à hurler.

\- TOUT LE MONDE À TERRE!

Le prédateur, pouvait mesurer jusqu'à 20 m de long pour un poids estimé entre 40 et 60 tonnes, possédait des dents qui pesaient chacune jusqu'à 500 grammes. Il s'agissait du Carcharodon megalodon sans aucun doute le plus grand poisson prédateur de tous les temps! Avant de retomber lourdement dans la masse d'eau, nous éclaboussant tous au passage.

_\- BIENVENUE À JURASSIC DREAM! _Hurla soudain la voix de John Hammond dans un haut-parleur.

\- WOOWW! Des hurlements de joies raisonnèrent de toutes part suivi par des applaudissements plus fort les uns que les autres alors que le Ferry était en train d'accoster.

\- C'est magnifique! Dirent certains passagers avec l'image encore en tête du Carcharodon megalodon au moment de descendre.

\- Oh, oui. « Ouh ! Ah ! ». Ça commence toujours comme ça. Et après il y a des « sauve qui peut » et y a des hurlements. Répliqua Malcolm.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à présent vers une station de monorail qui était située à côté de l'embarquement du Ferry. Il devait nous amener jusqu'au centre de l'île, alors que Tim et Gray se faufilaient à l'avant pour apercevoir l'immense porte de Jurassic Dream en route.

_\- Les portes que vous voyez, proviennent du parc d'origine construite il y a vingt ans. _Dit la voix de Mr. ADN.

\- Y a quoi là dedans ? King Kong ? Demanda Malcolm alors qu'elles se refermèrent derrière nous.


	7. VII

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi Hammond lui a demandé de venir? Murmurais-je à Ellie en désignant Malcolm des yeux.

\- Monsieur Hammond doit avoir ses raisons. Répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Tandis que nous traversâmes La Rue Principale la première partie du parc, nous apercevons également le fameux lagon de Jurassic Dream. Un aquarium spécialement conçu pour abriter le Mosasaurus un genre de grand carnivore aquatique du Crétacé, il y a environ 70 à 66 millions d'années. Je fus prise d'effroi à l'idée de plonger dans 3.000.000 litres d'eau quand soudain, la créature surgit des profondeurs! Car un grand requin blanc était suspendu au-dessus du lagon lui faisant office de repas.

Levant les yeux, je croisais le regard de Malcolm.

\- Dieu ait pitié de nous, nous sommes à la merci des ingénieurs. Dit-il d'une manière ironique.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans l'eau, provoquant une énorme éclaboussure qui pouvait mouiller les touristes sur la tribune, qui était protégée du prédateur par une clôture élective.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repensait à l'incident qui avait eu lieu en 2015 à Jurassic World, une employée du nom de Zara avait été attrapée par un Ptéranodon pour ensuite se faire dévorer par le reptile marin.

\- Faites le grand plongeon et c'est la mort assurée. Dit Malcolm d'une voix rassurante.

Sa remarque me fit froid dans le dos, et je priais le ciel pour qu'on en arrive pas là car je ne savais pas nager...En cet instant précis, je n'arrivais pas à me décider ce qui me m'effrayait le plus.

\- Les 3.000.000 litres d'eau sous nos pieds ou alors le Mosasaurus?

Au même moment, nous arrivâmes au bâtiment principal qu'était Le Centre de la découverte, il proposait des attractions mineures telles que les visites guidées et les fouilles de squelettes de dinosaures dans le Labo de la création Hammond. Le Centre d'accueil ou Centre des visiteurs était inspiré de celui de Jurassic Park, on pouvait également y voir un un squelette de Tyrannosaure et d'Apatosaure, ainsi qu'un petit restaurant pour dîner à côté des squelettes, la structure avait une superficie totale de 2000 m2, et se composait de plus de 100 expositions interactives.

Gray s'impatientait.

\- On y va?! On y va?! Ne cessait-il de répéter.

\- On se calme! Répliqua Zach.

Mais celui-ci ne tenait plus en place, il n'avait qu'une hâte commencer la visite du nouveau parc.

Quand un homme se dirigea dans notre direction en nous voyant arriver, Wu se tenant en retrait.

\- Ah la mère poule arrive enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt! Dit-il tout sourire.

\- **PAF! **Mon poing avait fait la connaissance avec notre interlocuteur.

\- Tania non! S'écria Ellie en tentant de me retenir.

\- Foutez le camps d'ici! Hurlais-je de colère.

Ce qui effaça le sourire arrogant de Milles.

\- Cette île ne vous appartient pas! Vous n'êtes fait que d'arrogance comme la majorité de gens de votre rang, vous ne savez même pas ce que vous avez entre les mains! J'avais dit cela avec autant de mépris que je le pouvais.

Milles se massait la mâchoire avant de répondre.

\- Venant d'une personne qui a tentée de voler les embryons pour Biosyn, la réaction est plutôt comique, dites moi quel en a été le prix? Que je suis bête. Dit-il en se tenant le front, tout en faisant mine de s'excuser.

\- Vous êtes revenue les mains vides et c'est ce cher Hammond qui vous a épaulée comme un vulgaire toutou.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes jambes avancèrent l'une après l'autre, quand Yvan me saisit par les épaules me forçant à reculer alors que je bouillonnais de rage à l'intérieur de tout mon être! Qu'il m'insultait moi, ça passait encore...

\- Mais comment osait-il insulter Monsieur Hammond?! Sans lequel il ne serait pas ici lui non plus!

\- C'est une mentalité de pilleur! Vous n'avez aucun droit! Répliquais-je les dents serrées.

\- Une espèce disparue qui revit n'a aucun droit. Elle existe parce qu'on l'a créée. On a le brevet. Elle est à nous. Répondit Milles, le plus naturellement du monde en haussant un sourcil.

C'est alors que Wu décida d'intervenir tout en évitant de croiser mon regard.

\- Il n'y a rien à Jurassic Dream qui soit naturel.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il nous invita à le suivre, nous prîmes donc le chemin qui menait au laboratoire de création qui était justement situé à côté du Centre de la découverte. Une section du laboratoire pouvait même être aperçue par les visiteurs du parc à travers des murs en verre avec comme musique la bande-son originale du film Jurassic Parc qui se rependait dans tout le parc comme accompagnement.


	8. VIII

\- Comme vous le savez...Commença Wu en évitant toujours de me regarder.

\- Le Labo de la création Hammond est le laboratoire où tous les dinosaures de Masrani Global Corporation ont été recréé pour Jurassic Dream. Deux à cinq dinosaures hebdomadaires sont nés au laboratoire de création. Au total, 250 dinosaures ont été recréés ici. Le seul dinosaure à ne pas avoir été cloné dans le laboratoire est le Tyrannosaurus rex.

Tandis que nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, depuis le hall principal du Centre de la découverte. L'entrée du Labo de la création Hammond était située entre les expositions "Draw a Dino" et "Digging for Dinosaurs". Devant l'entrée se trouvait une statue commémorative du Dr. John Hammond en personne, je ne pus m'empêcher, de m'arrêter un instant et en être nostalgique, posant une main sur la statue de l'homme sans qui cela n'aurait jamais existé...Esquissant un sourire, j'étais soudain submergée par l'émotion que des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je me perdais dans ma contemplation quand Yvan me rejoignit comprenant ce que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment.

\- Il a réalisé mon rêve de gosse, celui de voir un dinosaure fait de chair et de sang, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante... Déclarais-je avec difficulté, tant ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis était intense.

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Continuais-je toujours en souriant.

\- La première fois c'est comme...Un miracle...On lit sur eux dans les livres, on voit les squelettes dans les musées, mais on y croit jamais vraiment. Ils sont...Mythiques et ensuite, on en voit un vivant pour la première fois...

\- Allez viens...Me dit Yvan, je lui emboîtais le pas, après avoir passé la statue, nous découvrons une chronologie montrant une "brève histoire de la néo-paléontologie". Les actions de John Hammond et l'ouverture de Jurassic Dream sont inscris. Un couloir nous permet également d'observer les scientifiques en train de travailler à travers les murs en verre. Parfois, les scientifiques interagissent avec les visiteurs. Dans cette zone, les scientifiques et l'équipement sont présentés dans l'ordre du processus de clonage.

_**1 - Extraction**_

Pendant cette première phase, trois scientifiques féminins et trois hommes travaillent dans cette section. L'ensemble du mur arrière de cette section est couvert par des armoires contenant des morceaux lumineux d'ambre. Les scientifiques inspectent si l'ambre contient d'anciens moustiques qui se nourrissaient du sang des dinosaures. Au cours des millions d'années, l'ambre a protégé de grandes quantités d'ADN à l'intérieur de l'insecte. La première étape consiste à l'extraction de l'ADN. Un trou est percé dans l'ambre vers l'abdomen de l'insecte. Une pipette est utilisée pour aspirer le sang de l'insecte qui contient l'ADN de dinosaure.

_**2 - Séquençage**_

Pendant la deuxième phase, les scientifiques préparent les échantillons d'ADN avec des pipettes et des microscopes. Les séquenceurs Ion Proton sont utilisés pour séquencer (décoder et cartographier) les molécules d'ADN.

Comme l'ADN des dinosaures est si vieux, de nombreuses parties du génome sont perdues. Ces lacunes sont remplies avec des séquences d'ADN d'espèces apparentées, comme les oiseaux ou les crocodiles. Le Hammond XB-20 peut décoder et corriger le génome de toute créature éteinte en moins d'une heure.

_**3 - Assemblage**_

Le génome reconstruit est inséré dans un œuf hôte artificiel, synthétisé selon les besoins de l'animal. Les protéines synthétiques garantissent afin que l'hôte est une nutrition suffisante tout au long de sa gestation pour survivre au cours des semaines jusqu'à l'éclosion.

_**4 - Couveuse**_

L'ADN de dinosaure est inséré dans les œufs qui les font mûrir plus rapidement. Les œufs sont surveillés et maintenus dans des conditions conçues pour simuler le nid de la mère jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts pour la nurserie.

_**5 - Nurserie**_

Lorsque les dinosaures éclosent, ils sont envoyés à la nurserie où ces derniers sont pris en charge par les comportementaux des dinosaures jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez vieux pour être placés dans leurs propres attractions.

En lisant tout le processus de clonage, je me souvenais encore de ma première rencontre inoubliable avec un bébé Vélociraptor et de son cri, rien que d'y penser cela me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, c'était une chose d'avoir un bébé dans les mains et une autre d'avoir toute une horde à vos trousses...Entendre distinctement les râles pour la première fois et peut-être même la dernière de votre existence, dans votre dos...Tout en sachant que votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil...

Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie lorsque j'entendis prononcer ceci de la part de Wu.

\- Mais le joyaux de ma collection se trouve un peu plus loin venez. Dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

Tout ceci ne me disait rien qui vaille, jetant un coup d'œil à mes autres collègues, par leurs regards, je savais qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que Wu avait en tête?

J'avançais de ce fait avec prudence, c'est alors que le généticien nous emmena à L'Enclos à Raptors! Ayant pour nom aussi Arène de Recherche des Raptors qui est un enclos sur Isla Nublar près de l'ancien enclos de Roberta qui abritait quatre Vélociraptors.

Il se tourna soudain dans ma direction en arborant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Voilà la raison de ta présence ici Tania! **Le Projet IBRIS **(Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study) un programme mis en place par Vic Hoskins en 2012 dont l'objectif était d'étudier l'intelligence des Vélociraptors! À la seule différence que cette fois-ci l'étude se portera sur Archaéoraptor!

\- PARDON?! M'exclamais-je.

\- C'est une opportunité que je t'offre! Dit-il enjoué.

Mais cette nouvelle ne me réjouissait guère! Je l'empoignais fermement par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

\- À quoi tu joues?! Je hurlais presque à présent.

\- Le pouvoir génétique est la force la plus terrible que la planète ait connu, mais tu l'as manie comme un enfant qui a trouvé le flingue de son père !

\- Tu seras en collaboration avec Owen Grady il a été embauché par Jurassic World afin de former et faire des recherches sur les comportements de la meute de Vélociraptor du parc qui se composait de Blue, Charlie, Delta et Echo.

Au même moment, la créature fit son apparition pour la toute première fois, alors que je retenais ma respiration. L'Archaéoraptor possédait de puissantes mâchoires portant environ 80 dents acérées. Mesurant, de la tête à la queue, environ 1,5 à 2 mètres pour une hauteur de 75 centimètres. Son poids avoisinait 15 à 20 kilogrammes. Ses membres postérieurs étaient pourvus d'une griffe rétractile, capable de se positionner presque à la verticale pour poignarder la peau de sa proie. Sa queue, rigidifiée par des tendons osseux, l'aidait à s'équilibrer lorsqu'il se dressait pour harponner sa proie. Possédant également deux paires d'ailes ; autrement dit, les deux pattes avant et les deux pattes arrière, son corps était également couvert d'une épaisse couche de plumes, avec un éventail de plumes en forme de losange au bout de la longue queue ce qui contribuait à assurer une stabilité en vol et une huppe de plumes sur la tête, semblable à celle d'oiseaux modernes. Une alternance de bandes foncées et pâles y étaient également présentes.

Tournant lentement la tête pour ne pas l'effrayer je me mis à l'observer à mon aise.

\- Wu se rendait-il compte de sa folie?! Cet animal pouvait avoir un comportement imprévisible! C'est alors que celui-ci tourna la tête dans ma direction nous nous observâmes quelques secondes, quand il fit une pointe de vitesse fulgurante sans crier gare, déployant ses ailes pour prendre son envole, il allait franchir l'enclos!

Les visiteurs présents se mirent à hurler de panique face à cette attaque foudroyante, fort heureusement l'enclos était électrifié, l'animal était en réalité enfermé dans un espèce de dôme apparemment ce n'était pas sa première tentative d'évasion d'où cette précaution à titre préventive...

\- C'est affreusement barbare ! S'écria soudain une voix masculine, il s'agissait d'Owen Grady.

\- Mais nécessaire! Répliqua Wu.

Tandis que L'Archaéoraptor gisait au sol blessé après la décharge qu'il avait reçu tout en poussant des cris plaintifs, je ne pus supporter cette vision davantage.

\- OUVREZ L'ENCLOS! Ordonnais-je les dents serrées.

Wu resta un instant interdit.

\- Vous entendez ce que je vous dis?! Criais-je de colère.

\- Tania non! Hurla Yvan.

\- Après la décharge qu'il a reçu vous croyez vraiment qu'il va me déchiqueter?! Maintenant je vous ordonne d'ouvrir cette saloperie d'enclos! Dis-je en foudroyant Wu d'un regard noir. Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, il se décida enfin faisant signe à ses hommes pour me laisser entrée, sans perdre une minute, je me ruais à l'intérieur Yvan sur mes talons. M'agenouillant près de l'animal celui-ci poussa des gazouillements de gratitudes alors que je plongeais mes mains dans son plumage.

\- Ça par exemple! S'étonna Wu.

\- C'est la première fois que...

\- C'est parce que vous avez la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère! Le coupa sèchement Owen avant de nous rejoindre.


	9. IX

\- Vous avez déjà fait ça? Demandais-je à Owen.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Répondit-il.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à soigner L'Archaéoraptor celui-ci nous prit par surprise en nous envoyant valser au sol d'un mouvement de queue si brutal que nous eûmes la respiration coupée!

Les soldats de l'ACU se ruèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur de l'enclos fusil Taser à la main produit par InGen. Ce sont des armes non fonctionnelles tirant "de manière semi-automatique", la "bouche" du fusil Taser étant un compartiment abritant les "charges" de choc (environ trois ou quatre charges).

\- NON! Hurlais-je à l'égard des soldats.

\- C'était une diversion...L'Archaéoraptor savait qu'on allait venir... Pas de mouvement brusque...Restez à terre! Nous ordonna Owen.

\- Yvan! Appelais-je à mi-voix en regardant dans sa direction, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, une onde de panique s'empara de tout mon être.

\- Yvan! Dis-je cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction toujours rien...Je n'avais plus qu'une solution celle de ramper jusqu'à lui...

\- Ne bougez pas! M'ordonna Owen.

Levant les yeux, L'Archaéoraptor était en position d'attaque, il poussa des sifflements d'avertissements vis-à-vis des soldats qui étaient en train de l'encercler.

\- Non! Non! Non! Pensais-je très fort en voyant l'un d'eux lever un bras pour lui donner un coup de taser.

Mon regard allait de Yvan étendu sur le sol inerte à la porte de sortie, de la porte de sortie à Yvan...J'étais en train de calculer notre chance de survie, nous en avions aucune! Croisant le regard de mon amie Ellie, je pus voir que tout comme moi, elle retenait sa respiration quand soudain Wu se mit à hurler.

\- FERMEZ L'ENCLOS!

Mon sang ne fit alors qu'un tour, me relevant d'un bond, je me mis à courir vers Yvan lorsque j'entendis Ellie hurler à son tour.

\- VOUS ÊTES DINGUE?! En se ruant sur Wu.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste! Criais-je à l'égard d'Yvan tout en l'aidant à se relever quand le premier coup de taser retentit. L'Archaéoraptor passa à l'attaque! On entendait les soldats se faire déchiqueter dans notre dos.

Quelqu'un cria.

\- Repli! Repli!

\- FONCEZ VERS LA SORTIE! Hurla Owen en se relevant à son tour.

C'était la panique la plus totale, les soldats encore vivants se ruèrent vers la porte tandis que L'Archaéoraptor nous prenait pour cible! Les hurlements de terreurs allaient de tous les côtés, tout le monde se bousculait pour sortir en premier de cet enfer! En sachant que la créature ne laissait aucune chance à ses victimes! Désormais, notre survie ne dépendait que du nombre...

C'est alors que L'Archaéoraptor nous pris de court, il se positionna entre nous et la sortie, nous fonçant droit dessus pour nous forcer de ce fait à nous disperser !

\- Non! Non! S'écria Owen.

\- RESTEZ GROUPÉS! Hurla-t-il.

Mais dans la panique, des soldats se retrouvèrent isolé, L'Archaéoraptor n'en fit donc qu'une seule bouchée à coups de griffes et de dents, il ne restait plus que nous trois...Nous reculâmes avec prudence, ne le quittant pas des yeux, tandis qu'il avançait dans notre direction en poussant des grognements d'impatience.

\- Et maintenant? Demandais-je.

\- Je réfléchis! Répondit Owen agacé, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'infrastructure de l'enclos, c'était une immense cage renforcée se terminant par un dôme, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'y réchapper si ce n'est celle de couper le courant pour pouvoir escalader et être hors de portée de L'Archaéoraptor...Quand une autre idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous proposer, risque de ne pas vous plaire...Vous aimez le ski? Questionna Owen.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour?! Répliquais-je à mon tour énervée quand L'Archaéoraptor inclina la tête sur le côté intrigué qu'une si petite créature puisse faire autant de bruit.

\- Loin de moi dans l'idée de vous interrompre, mais vous croyez que le moment est bien choisi pour vous chamailler?! Dit Yvan.

\- À trois vous vous laissez glisser compris?! Nous ordonna-t-il.

\- QUOI?! Hurlais-je en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- VOUS ÊTES MALADE?! Continuais-je.

\- Vous avez le choix ou vous tentez le tout pour le tout ou vous finissez dans son estomac! Et sans un mot de plus Owen s'élança droit sur L'Archaéoraptor, nous à sa suite, courant aussi vite que nous le pouvions!

\- MAINTENANT! Hurla Owen.

Nous suivîmes son exemple, en passant entre les jambes de L'Archaéoraptor à la dernière minute, se laissant glisser sur le sol pour ensuite se relever à la vitesse de l'éclair, fonçant tout droit vers la sortie avant que la porte de l'enclos ne se referme d'un coup sec empêchant ainsi le prédateur de nous atteindre!

En apercevant Wu, Owen s'avança vers lui, le généticien eut un mouvement de recule s'attendant certainement à recevoir un coup de poing de sa part, mais à sa plus grande surprise il lui dit simplement ceci d'une voix très calme.

\- Maintenant vous êtes John Hammond...

Tandis qu'Ellie se précipita vers nous en pleurant pour nous serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai bien cru que...Que...Dit-elle en hoquetant sans pour autant nous lâcher de peur qu'on ne disparaisse...

La réaction d'Owen fut cordiale par rapport à la mienne, lâchant Ellie sans m'en rendre compte, je me précipitais vers Wu.

\- Sale enfoiré! Tu voulais nous laisser crever! Pour appuyer mes propos je levais un genou vers son entrejambe qu'il se plia en deux de douleur.

Regardant Malcolm Yvan lui lança d'un air sarcastique.

\- Et ça? En désignant l'enclos de L'Archaéoraptor.

\- C'est un gentil poulet?

\- Pas un mot de cet incident aux enfants. Dit Owen.

Sans un regard pour Wu, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Hilton Isla Nublar Resort pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel exclusivement réservé pour les touristes de Jurassic Dream. Entrant dans le seul hôtel 5 étoiles avec une empreinte dans l'ère jurassique. Les somptueuses chambres donnant chacune sur une ère différente. Profitant également du spa de luxe et de son massage à la pierre Mésozoïque, la piscine d'éternité et la vue spectaculaire avec l'unique restaurant Ptéranodon Deck. Aucun hôtel au monde ne lui ressemblait. Possédant des chambres exécutives comme _La Suite Hammond _(utilisée par des chefs d'état, des acteurs Oscarisés, des couples royaux en lune de miel et Simon Masrani) avec plus de 5000 chambres, Le Resort avait atteint plus de 26.000 visiteurs à l'heure actuelle.

Ensuite, nous faisions route vers le Café du Crétacé pour nous restaurer, il s'agissait d'une cafétéria située à l'intérieur même du centre d'accueil. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'incident qui s'était produit avec L'Archaéoraptor quelques minutes auparavant fut oublié un court instant, le buffet ainsi que de nombreuses tables et chaises étaient entourées d'œuvres d'art avec des dinosaures et de l'ambre à tel point qu'on ne savait plus ou donner de la tête...

\- C'est...C'est magnifique ! Dis-je subjuguée par tant de beauté. Partout où mes yeux se posèrent les murs représentaient les dinosaures en relief dans ce que pouvait être leur vie quotidienne ; Allant des combats, parades nuptiales à l'éducation des petits toutes espèces confondues.

La cafétéria possédait également une salle à manger **VIP** destinée aux personnes importantes pour le parc (à savoir notre équipe d'évaluation). Il y avait une longue table noire au milieu (avec des chaises) et de nombreuses planches qui montraient des diaporamas des attractions actuelles du parc, mais aussi à l'avenir.

Tandis que les enfants sortaient de la boutique de cadeaux Gallimimus, l'endroit rêvé pour toutes personnes amoureuses des dinosaures, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une boutique qui vendait des souvenirs comme des pyjamas, des tasses, des livres, des barres de chocolat, des bâtons de bubble-gum, chemises, jouets et divers autres babioles, le tout dans les couleurs du parc Jurassic Dream situé justement à côté du Café du Crétacé.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils nous rejoignirent, je me rendis compte alors que j'avais une faim dinosaurienne. Quand une femme arriva avec la carte mentionnant les différents menus, nous prîmes tous le Burger pour les " gros mangeurs" incluant une entrée, un plat principal et un dessert autant profiter et se faire plaisir par la même occasion.

\- Mieux vaut manger, qu'être mangé...Lâcha soudain Malcolm nous savions tous à quoi il faisait allusion en dehors des enfants.

\- Toujours le mot pour rire Malcolm! Répliquais-je.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas...Dis-je tout en le regardant.

\- Pour un dinosaure vous seriez indigeste! Tout le monde éclata de rire ce qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.


	10. X

\- Tu n'as pas vu tout à l'heure?! S'écria Owen.

\- Ohhhhh doucement ce n'est jamais qu'un animal! Répondit Claire.

\- Un animal d'une intelligence hors norme! Cria-t-il pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Sans ce spécimen ça serait la fin du parc! Se défendit-elle.

Apparemment Owen m'avait devancée, j'avais en effet l'intention de lui en toucher deux mots concernant l'incident, sachant que je n'avais pas revue ma chère sœur depuis plus de vingt ans...

La salle de contrôle de Jurassic Dream était une pièce à l'intérieur du centre d'accueil où les membres du personnel surveillaient le parc. La pièce se trouvait à côté du laboratoire de la réserve, où les œufs étaient éclosés et les embryons conservés. Il y avait deux portes : Une qui menait au laboratoire de la réserve, où travaillaient aussi de nombreux scientifiques de Jurassic Dream, et une autre au bunker d'urgence.

L'intérieur de la pièce était vaste et se composait de plusieurs tables. Chaque table comptait environ trois ordinateurs, principalement Silicon Graphics ou Mac.

La salle de contrôle abritait également un certain nombre de machines SGI Unix, ainsi que les huit ordinateurs Thinking Machine CM-5 de la taille d'un réfrigérateur, qui ont été utilisés pour calculer les chiffres pour les généticiens. Toutes les machines formaient un réseau créé par Integrated Computer Systems, Inc et permettaient aux Mac d'interagir avec les machines Unix. Les ordinateurs fournissaient suffisamment d'automatisation pour gérer tout le parc avec un personnel minimal pendant trois jours. Un écran de projection central affichait des informations importantes pour le personnel. La salle de contrôle contrôlait également toutes les caméras autour du parc.

**\- Safari Lodge Nv2-4 (une des quatre caméras qui se concentrent sur le deuxième étage du Safari Lodge).**

**\- Remote: Shipboard (le groupe de caméras qui se concentre sur l'intérieur de la Anne B).**

**\- Paddock inconnu - Zone 2, Zone N7, Secteur 23, caméra 8A**

**\- Intérieur du paddock Tyrannosaur - Zone 3, Zone G5, Secteur 06, caméra 8E**

**\- Intérieur du paddock Tyrannosaur - Zone 9, Zone H2, Secteur 06, caméra 8E**

**\- Extérieur du Paddock de Tyrannosaur - Route 1, Zone F2, Secteur 06, caméra 8D**

**\- Extérieur du Paddock Triceratops - Route 2, Zone O3, Secteur 06, caméra 8C**

**\- Centre d'accueil - Secteur 01, caméra 1B**

**\- Bunker principal - Secteur 01, caméra 1D**

La salle de contrôle disposait aussi d'un héliport situé juste à l'extérieur de la clôture d'enceinte utilisé pour les invités **VIP**, Hammond et les urgences ainsi, que des bureaux avec moniteurs intégrés et de commandes de puissance.

\- WHOUA! C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble une salle de contrôle! S'émerveilla Gray en se mettant à courir à l'intérieur.

\- Certains matériaux sont démodés. Fit remarquer Lex.

\- Elle va juste s'asseoir dans sa chambre et ne jamais sortir et jouer avec son ordinateur. Répondit Tim en voyant mon regard interloqué.

\- Je suis un pirate de l'informatique! Dit-elle joyeusement.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais! T'es nul ! Lança Tim avec dédain.

En nous voyant arriver Claire et Owen s' interrompirent.

\- Oh mais je vous en prie! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! D'autant plus que ma chère sœur a toujours cette manie de toujours vouloir tout contrôler! Tu dois donc te sentir dans ton élément ici! En lui lançant un regard qui en disait long et de manière sarcastique.

Claire croisa les bras en haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous trouvez qu'il y a un air de famille entre eux? Demanda Owen à Ellie.

Tandis que je m'avançais vers ma sœur pour lui murmurer ceci à l'oreille.

\- J'irai dire deux mots aux gens du labo à ta place! Avant de tourner les talons.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle de contrôle Claire m'interpella ce qui me fit me stopper net.

\- Tania! Je tournais la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je...Je suis ravie de te revoir! Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Pas autant que moi ! Répondis-je en sortant.

\- Bon euh...Alors les enfants vous êtes près à visiter le parc? Demanda Claire en tendant une brochure à chacun.

\- Trop cool! S'écria Gray en lui arrachant presque des mains tout en s'empressant de la feuilleter.

_La vie a trouvé son chemin. Plusieurs années après les événements de Jurassic Park premier du nom, le fameux parc à dinosaures a finalement ouvert ses portes sur Isla Nublar, et les visiteurs affluent. Et bien sûr, comme pour tout parc d'attractions digne de ce nom, les touristes ont droit à leur petite brochure à l'entrée. Plan des lieux, liste des attractions, récapitulatif du bestiaire présent sur place, assorti bien sûr des recommandations d'usage concernant la sécurité. Un détail qui fait toute la différence dans un lieu rempli de créatures capables de vous dévorer en deux coups de dents. _

_Le parc offre à ses visiteurs un large choix d'attractions, accessibles pour petits et grands. Côté animalerie, Jurassic Dream propose un vaste choix de dinosaures. Des glorieux anciens comme les traditionnels , Vélociraptors et autres Stégosaures. Mais aussi de petits nouveaux, qui n'hésiteront pas à voler la vedette à leurs aînés en vous souhaitant BONNE VISITE!_

_**Vous pouvez caresser les herbivores.**_

_Rendez-vous au «zoo pour enfants Gentle Giants» pour un moment de câlin avec un Stégosaurus. Cependant, apprenez de l'erreur de la docteure Sarah Harding et évitez les bruits forts: ils peuvent charger! Sans oublier les Tricératops et autres « paisibles herbivores »._

_**Rejoignez un pour le dîner.**_

_Le est alimenté toutes les deux heures (où est la chèvre?) dans la zone d'observation des bûches __**( sa proximité avec les toilettes n'est pas spécifiée )**__. Vous pouvez aller regarder, mais les scènes «peuvent être dérangeantes pour les jeunes enfants». Si les choses se gâtent, rappelez-vous la stratégie de survie du Dr Alan Grant: si vous ne bougez pas, le dinosaure ne vous verra pas. il y en a pour tous les goûts. Les touristes sont cordialement invités à ne pas taper sur les parois en verre, s'aventurer derrière les barrières ou faire du bruit excessif. __**Un avertissement à ne pas prendre à la légère.**_

_**Regarder le Mosasaurus au moment du repas.**_

_«La domination de l'eau des profondeurs» avec ce mangeur de requins long de 15 mètres. Vous pouvez également obtenir une vue (potentiellement terrifiante) des poissons sur le dîner du Mosasaure dans l'observatoire sous-marin._

_**Il ne peut pas échapper à l'esprit d'entreprise.**_

_Coca-Cola, Starbucks et Samsung sont tous des produits «auxquels il est fier d'associer», il est donc plus probable que vous ayez un frappuccino ou une bouteille de boisson gazeuse portant le nom de quelqu'un d'autre que rien de plus paléontologique._

_**La seule zone réellement sûre est la volière.**_

_Il y a une «zone de vision restreinte» à partir de laquelle tout le monde peut profiter d'un moment d'observation d'oiseaux lorsque les Ptéranodons, de la taille d'un bus, survolent._

_**Jimmy Fallon est impliqué.**_

_Pourquoi l'animateur de Late Night and Tonight Show, Jimmy Fallon, présente-t-il des vidéos pédagogiques pour la «balade interactive» de Jurassic World, The Gyrosphere, mais il l'est._

_**Jurassic Dream favorise l'ajustement.**_

_Pas surprenant, mais ceux qui bénéficieront le plus du parc à thème sont les bien-portants. La croisière sur le crétacé exige que les visiteurs soient suffisamment en forme pour naviguer dans une rivière préhistorique._

Owen m'avait rejoint en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- La vie est bizarre parfois...Dis-je soudain.

\- Vous pensez connaitre les gens et au bout du compte vous réalisez que vous ne savez rien d'eux, pas même de votre propre famille...Vous, vous retrouvez seul à franchir les obstacles, un pied devant l'autre. Vous avancez, sans un regard en arrière, cela vous rend plus fort, insensible et vous n'éprouvez plus rien pour personne...La maladie ou la mort ne vous affectent même plus, seule la solitude est votre plus grande amie...

\- Vous dites cela à cause de votre sœur. Répondit Owen comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Suis-je la seule à réaliser le danger que représente cet Archaéoraptor?! Dis-je sur la défensive.

Owen garda le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Ce pour quoi tu es ici! Dit-il tout sourire.

\- On se tutoie maintenant? Rigolais-je.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? Lui demandais-je.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir! Répondit-il et c'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes une fois de plus vers l'enclos de L'Archaéoraptor.

Et avant qu'Owen ne puisse faire le moindre geste, je le repoussais brutalement pour me précipiter à l'intérieur même de l'enclos tout en refermant la porte derrière moi!

\- TANIA NON! Hurla-t-il en forçant sur la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

\- C'est le seul moyen et vous le savez comme moi ! Ne tentez rien! Criais-je de l'autre côté.

\- En effet, qui mieux que Owen pouvait comprendre ce que j'essayais de faire?

Dans la salle de contrôle, le teint de Claire en était devenu livide en voyant ce qui venait de se produire, qu'elle en rejoignit Owen dans la seconde qui suivit en hurlant et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

TANIA! Mais je n'entendais plus rien, la seule chose qui comptait c'était moi et L'Archaéoraptor à présent!

Claire s'égosillait comme une furie.

\- MA SŒUR EST À L'INTÉRIEUR JE NE VAIS PAS LA REGARDER MOURIR SANS RIEN FAIRE! Hurla-t-elle.

De mon côté, j'essayais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque tout en ayant une attitude sereine, j'avançais avec prudence tandis que L'Archaéoraptor ne me quittait pas des yeux, attendant certainement que je fasse un faux pas pour attaquer.

\- Alors comme ça tu es une créature très fière? Pensais-je.

C'est alors que l'animal fit claquer ses mâchoires, c'était le signe que je devais m'arrêter.

Je décidais de tenter une expérience, en me courbant légèrement tout en baissant la tête sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Mais l'animal manifesta son impatience en faisant claquer une de ses griffes de manière répétitive sur le sol. Je m'agenouillais donc au sol lentement, l'attente me sembla interminable, quand L'Archaéoraptor décida enfin de s'approcher de moi, me reniflant, j'en profitais de lever une main tremblante, claquant une nouvelle fois ses mâchoires.

\- Hey... Dis-je d'une voix sèche par manque de salive.

L'Archaéoraptor renifla alors ma main, quand celle-ci se posa sur son duvet de plume, esquissant un sourire, j'avais réussi! Le spectacle devait certainement être à couper le souffle! Seulement, Claire n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Ça suffit! Cria-t-elle.

\- Que l'équipe d'intervention se tienne prête à intervenir!

\- Claire! Cria Owen.

Si tu fais ça...

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres ici! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Au même moment, L'Archaéoraptor reçut une fléchette tranquillisante sortant de nulle part! Puis une deuxième...

Je me mis à hurler.

\- NON!


	11. XI

-Dis à tes hommes de reculer! Criais-je car je savais que Claire pouvait m'entendre.

L'Archaéoraptor se désintéressa totalement de ma personne, ses yeux se posèrent sur les soldats, quand une troisième fléchette tranquillisante l'atteignit au cou!

\- Arrêtez ou nous mourrons tous! Dis-je en tournant la tête vers les hommes qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'enclos.

Quand l'un d'eux chargea à nouveau.

\- Vous entendez ce que je vous dis?! M'alarmais-je.

\- Écartez-vous ! M'ordonna-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer.

\- Non! Crias-je en faisant barrage entre L'Archaéoraptor et le soldat.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter! Me dit-il de sa voix menaçante.

\- Tirez encore sur cet animal et la confiance sera perdue! Dis-je debout les bras écartés, ayant L'Archaéoraptor dans mon dos, tout en sachant qu'il pouvait me déchiqueter à tous moments si l'envie lui en prenait mais à ma plus grande surprise, il n'en fit rien...

\- Peut-être avait-il compris que contrairement à ces hommes je ne lui voulais aucun mal?

\- SORS de cet enclos de malheur! M'ordonna Claire.

\- Je ne bougerais PAS tant que tu ne diras pas à tes hommes de baisser leurs armes et de se retirer! Répondis-je d'une voix ferme en restant sur mes positions.

\- Sois raisonnable...Reprit Claire d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Je fais ce pour quoi Wu m'a demandée de venir! Dis-je cette fois-ci énervée.

\- Et tu m'empêches de faire mon boulot alors tu vas gentiment dire à ces messieurs de partir sur-le-champ! Si tu ne veux pas perdre ton poste de directrice en chef des opérations à Jurassic Dream! Répliquais-je d'une voix menaçante.

\- Pour toi, c'est peut-être plus facile de penser que ces animaux sont des chiffres dans un tableur, mais ce n'est PAS LE CAS! ILS SONT VIVANTS! Hurlais-je à présent..

La tension était à son comble, personne ne disait mot sur ce que je venais de prononcer. Quand je me mis à reculer toute en douceur, me rapprochant davantage du prédateur, tandis que les hommes s'avancèrent...

L'Archaéoraptor ouvrit alors ses grandes ailes couvertes de plumes pour me laisser une place entre ses pattes pour ensuite, pousser un rugissement digne d'un lion de la savane défendant son territoire vis-à-vis des agresseurs.

Claire étant totalement prise au dépourvue, tout le monde fut stupéfié, non par ma ténacité mais, plutôt par la réaction plus que surprenante de L'Archaéoraptor, jamais encore il n'avait eu ce comportement aussi " protecteur" surtout envers un humain...

\- Owen...Dit-elle en pleine crise de panique.

\- Ça, c'est une femme qui a des couilles! Répondit simplement Owen visiblement amusé par la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- Allez...Reprit-il, au bout d'un moment en voyant son désarroi.

\- Dis à tes chiens de garde de retourner à la niche!

\- Mais! Tenta-t-elle.

Il la fit taire d'un geste de la main avant de lui dire ceci tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es certes, la gérante du parc en général, (gestion des évasions de dinosaures, de la sécurité des visiteurs, recherche de sponsors) seulement là, reconnait que la situation t'échappe! Ordonne donc à tes hommes de sortir de cet enclos!

Claire n'eut pas d'autres choix que celui de se résigner ordonnant ainsi, à l'équipe d'intervention de se retirer.

\- SORTEZ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais le soldat qui me faisait face, perdit patience et tira donc la quatrième fléchette tranquillisante qui m'atteignit en pleine poitrine! Sous l'effet de surprise, je me pliais en deux, regardant le soldat qui venait de me tirer dessus avec une mine déconfite, je me mis soudain à vaciller avant de m'écrouler inerte sur le sol entre les pattes de L'Archaéoraptor.

L'animal baissa alors la tête en me voyant sur le sol, me poussant gentiment du museau, pour me faire réagir sans succès. Relevant la tête, il poussa soudain, un grognement de fureur face à l'homme qui lui faisait face! Celui-ci prit peur, et jeta son arme à terre avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et faire volte-face pour atteindre la sortie!

Malheureusement pour lui, L'Archaéoraptor fut bien trop rapide! D'un vol plané spectaculaire le prédateur l'atteignit, avant de le saisir entre ses mâchoires avec une facilité déconcertante et de lui briser la nuque d'un craquement sonore et distinctif!

\- OWEN! Hurla Claire en le cherchant des yeux, alors qu'il s'était déjà jeté dans la mêlée pour me porter secours, tandis que les gens dans la salle de contrôle assistaient à la scène impuissants sur ce qui venait de se dérouler...

\- Comment elle déchire! S'émerveilla Zach sur ce que j'avais fait.

\- Parce que pour toi recevoir une fléchette tranquillisante c'est déchirer?! Au point de prendre le risque de se faire dévorer?! Dit Lex sur un ton de reproche.

\- Ça va respire! Je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère! En joignant ses mains derrière la tête pour aborder une attitude qui se voulait être relaxante.

\- Tu sais quoi? Tu ferais mieux de la fermer! Répliqua Lex toujours sur le même ton.

Tim et Gray levèrent les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant davantage pour ne pas être les témoins de la dispute qui était en train de prendre forme.

\- Ça vous dit un chocolat chaud les garçons? En leur tendant un gobelet chaud.

Il s'agissait de Lowery Cruthers, un employé de Jurassic Dream. Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour les dinosaures, au point d'en avoir sur son lieu de travail en jouets, ainsi qu'un t-shirt Jurassic Park qu'il avait acheté sur eBay au prix de 150 $.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils s'en sont sortis? Demanda Gray à Lowery.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte de la salle de contrôle s'ouvrit à la volée avec des hurlements de colère.

\- Tu es complètement irresponsable! S'égosilla Claire en rejoignant son poste de travail.

\- Et vous! Dit-elle en désignant Lowery du doigt.

\- Rangez-moi votre espace de travail! C'est chaotique!

Tim et Gray lui lancèrent un regard désolé.

\- Tais-toi et obéis...Marmonna-t-il.

\- Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler! Répondis-je d'une voix lasse, en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

\- Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie! Ajouta-t-elle de manière indignée.

\- Hey! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce type est mort OK?! Répliquais-je.

\- Relaxe! Intervient Owen.

\- On redescend d'un cran et on se calme ok? Dit-il posément en nous regardant toutes les deux.

\- Tu veux que je te dise?! Continuais-je.

\- Ton boulot à toi c'est de maintenir ce parc sur les rails moi c'est la paléontologie alors laisse-moi faire mon boulot OK?! En me levant d'un bond pour quitter la salle de contrôle.

\- Il faut le mettre dans la brochure. **« Il faut savoir qu'il peut vous arriver de vous faire bouffer! »** Ajouta Lowery sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- C'est marqué où?! Dit soudain Zach en feuilletant la brochure, alors qu'il n'avait écouté que la moitié de la conversation...


	12. XII

Je me dirigeais à grande enjambée vers le Labo de la création Hammond car Wu était la seule personne qui aurait de l'emprise sur ma chère sœur! Alors que si ça venait de moi elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête!

Traversant la zone touristique, j'aperçus une porte tout au bout du couloir où il était inscrit.

**SECTEUR RÉSERVÉ UNIQUEMENT AU PERSONNEL**

Intriguée, je décidais d'y jeter un coup d'œil, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un autre laboratoire! Alors qu'à ma connaissance le parc n'en possédait que deux...

\- Pourquoi donc un troisième?! La pièce étant très peu éclairée, j'avançais donc avec prudence, ne voulant pas signaler ma présence. Quand un grognement à vous faire glacer le sang retentit!

\- GRRRRRRROARRR!

Étouffant un hurlement, je m'accroupis au sol.

\- Y avait-il vraiment un dinosaure en liberté dans cette pièce?! Si oui, de quelle espèce pouvait-il bien s'agir?! À l'idée, qu'il puisse y avoir une autre créature encore plus terrifiante que L'Archaéoraptor lui-même, mon corps se mit à trembler. L'apparence de cette pièce en un laboratoire n'était en réalité qu'un leurre!

\- Qu'est-ce que Wu avait encore engendré?! Pourquoi?! Pour qui?! La réponse se présenta d'elle-même, quelques minutes plus tard, remerciant le ciel que l'endroit était dans l'obscurité car des voix se firent entendre...

\- Il lui faut une mère! Coupa sèchement Wu.

\- Il me semble que vous avez vôtre mère poule avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure non? Répondit Monsieur Milles.

Je sursautais, écrasant une main contre ma propre bouche!

\- C'est un prototype! Reprit Wu.

\- Je perds patience Wu vous m'avez assuré qu'elle était la meilleure dans ce domaine concernant l'étude d'un possible usage concernant les Raptors!

\- Elle l'est! Répondit calmement le généticien.

\- Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner...Milles c'était rapproché de lui.

\- Ne laissez pas vos sentiments prendre le dessus sur votre travail!

\- La recherche sera-t-elle terminée avant que le Mont Sibo entre une nouvelle fois en éruption? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Elle le sera! Répondit le généticien sûr de lui.

J'étais horrifiée par ce que je venais d'entendre!

\- Nous étions tous sur une véritable bombe à retardement! Voilà pourquoi Milles avait racheté Isla Nublar, l'île étant vouée à disparaître, c'était tout bénef pour lui de vendre les animaux aux enchères!

Le Mont Sibo appelé aussi "Mont Hammond" par les employés de la société InGen était le principale volcan situé au nord d'Isla Nublar. Le volcan avait été reclassé actif après que des passagers, à bord d'un hélicoptère privé se déplaçant illégalement trop près de l'île, aient repéré plusieurs ruptures de magma depuis le sommet de la montagne.

\- Mais en ce qui concerne votre petit projet de vente aux enchères jamais Claire qui est aussi par la même occasion, la directrice de l'association Dinosaur Protection Group ne le permettra! Dit soudain Wu comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Décidément, j'allais de surprise en surprise ma sœur membre du DPG?! Une organisation à but non lucratif située à Mission District dans la ville de San Francisco axé sur la préservation des dinosaures et la défense de leurs droits en tant qu'espèce. Dans le but étant de lutter contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux dinosaures, le DPG appliquait donc le principe suivant.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les humains ont ramené les dinosaures de l'extinction que cela leur donnait le droit de prendre le contrôle de leurs créatures et de les négliger ou de les exploiter.

L'objectif du DPG était de trouver un moyen de faire coexister pacifiquement les deux espèces tout en garantissant une intrusion humaine limitée des dinosaures.

Milles esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vous croyais plus malin que ça Wu, j'ai avec moi L'Extinction Now!

Il s'agissait d'une organisation annonçant l'extinction des dinosaures restants sur Isla Nublar. Elle a été fondée quelque temps après la création du Dinosaur Protection Group, et depuis lors, elle est en opposition directe avec eux, convaincus que les dinosaures ne devraient être protégés et préservés de l'éruption imminente du Mont Sibo par la même occasion.

\- Vous savez comme moi...Reprit Milles.

\- Que ce groupe a pris comme inspiration le Dr. Ian Malcolm!

J'en avais suffisamment entendue! Sortant de ma cachette, je me devais de prévenir les autres sur ce qui se passait ici! Dans ma précipitation, je fis tomber des erlenmeyers et divers outils utilisés par les scientifiques qui travaillaient en laboratoire!

\- Quelqu'un nous écoutait! Cria Milles.

\- Qui sait que nous sommes ici?! Demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Personne! S'étonna Wu en regardant aux alentours.

Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement était immense et heureusement pour moi plongé dans l'obscurité, bifurquant à droite puis à gauche, je me retrouvais dans une impasse!

\- Merde! Pensais-je car au même moment.

\- Y a quelqu'un? Cria Wu.

Je me retournais rapidement, en reculant encore et encore, tout en priant de ne pas trahir ma présence, lorsque la porte du faux laboratoire claqua enfin signifiant que j'étais à nouveau seule, respirant une bonne bouffée d'air de soulagement, mes muscles se détendirent quand soudain.

\- GROOAAARRR! Je me figeais de terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?! De la sueur dégoulinait de mon front, me retournant avec lenteur, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec des yeux rouges et une grande gueule garnie pleine de dents! C'est alors que la créature chargea contre les barreaux qui nous séparés.

Je poussais un hurlement d'une telle intensité que s'il y avait des vitres elles se seraient toutes brisées simultanément! Avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes pour regagner la sortie de cet endroit maudit!

\- Va falloir que tu m'expliques! Dis-je en revenant furax dans la salle de contrôle sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde.

Je décidais de passer outre sur ce que j'avais vu, ne voulant pas affoler tout le monde...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais membre du DPG?! Demandais-je en lançant un regard accusateur à ma sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, j'ai entendu Wu en parler!

\- Parce qu'après l'accident de Jurassic World, tu me voyais moi comme étant une défense acharnée des dinosaures?! En sachant que j'ai aussi participé à la création de l'Indominus Rex ! Prétextant que les enfants et adultes qui visitaient le parc, voyaient un dinosaure comme un éléphant dans un zoo! Dit-elle d'une traite.

\- Oui! C'est moi qui a demandée un dinosaure génétiquement modifié! Insista Claire.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à répondre, je la refermais aussitôt, regardant Claire comme une parfaite étrangère...Je me rendis compte avec tristesse, qu'on ne connaissait rien l'une de l'autre...

\- Qui d'autres en est membres? Demandais-je.

Claire poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

\- Franklin Webb : Analyste système du groupe. Après avoir travaillé à Jurassic World en tant que technicien informatique, Franklin Webb dirige maintenant les campagnes de marketing social et les campagnes de marketing en ligne du DPG. Comme son nom de famille l'indique, Franklin est un expert en informatique et en internet. Cela fait de lui un atout important pour la portée de DPG dans le monde entier.

Zia Rodriguez : Paléo-vétérinaire du groupe. Zia Rodriguez a suivi une formation en médecine pré-vétérinaire à Berkeley avant que l'incident du parc ne mette fin à son rêve d'être accepter en stage à Jurassic World. Maintenant, Zia est l'un des plus ardents défenseurs du DPG et l'expert en biologie des dinosaures. Une fois que l'objectif du DPG remplit, elle souhaite réaliser son rêve visant à raccommoder nos voisins géants.

J'eus un petit rire.

\- Vous n'êtes que...Trois? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard incrédule.

\- Pas moins de 17 espèces ont été sauvées et emmenées à bord de l'Arcadia lors de la dernière éruption du Mont Sibo grâce au DPG! Se défendit Claire.

\- Pour finir par se retrouver au même point de départ! Terminais-je.

\- Tu sais que le Mont Sibo va rentrer une nouvelle fois en éruption, c'est juste une question de temps !

\- QUOI?! Me coupa Yvan.

j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir remmener les animaux ici?! Repris-je avec une expression incompréhensible sur le visage.

\- Il existe Le Sanctuaire de Lockwood qui est une île inhabitée où Benjamin Lockwood, le partenaire de John Hammond dans la compagnie InGen qui a initié le clonage de dinosaures avait l'intention d'amener les dinosaures d'Isla Nublar dans le but de les sauver de la dernière éruption du volcan. Cependant, en raison de l'arrogance d'Eli Mills son assistant, aucun dinosaure n'a été amené sur l'île. Claire fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Le fait d'avoir les animaux ici, les préservent également de la vente aux enchères! Dit-elle avec colère.

\- Tu préfères les savoir condamner que de les voir exposer comme étant des bêtes de foire...Dis-je dans un souffle.

C'est alors que Claire se prit le visage entre les mains avant de fondre en larmes.

\- Aidez-moi! Je vous en supplie! Aidez-moi à les sauver! Implora-t-elle.

\- Et bien...On peut dire que le DPG a des nouveaux membres! J'avais dit cela non sans un sourire.

Mais avant de les sauver, il fallait quand même qu'on sache de quoi il retournait et de ce fait une visite du parc s'imposait. Pour cela, des voitures de visites : Des Ford Explorer étaient mises à notre disposition (c'est ça être des privilégiés) ils s'agissaient des SUV électriques, non polluants et sans chauffeur (John Hammond a décidément dépensé sans compter), destinés à la principale attraction du parc : La visite des enclos. Repeintes aux couleurs du parc, les touristes qui prenaient place à bord d'un Ford Explorer du parc étaient donc immédiatement séduit par l'aspect extérieur qui invitaient à monter, avec l'espace intérieur et la visibilité exceptionnelle, ainsi que la technologie embarquée (véhicule propre et interactif). Le SUV proposait même des lunettes "vision nuit" pour voir dans l'obscurité et une valise de secours (premiers soins, fumigènes,...) en cas d'imprévu...

\- WHOUA! S'émerveillèrent les enfants à la vue des véhicules tout en prenant place.


	13. XIII

Tout le monde, sembla enchanter à l'idée de visiter le parc pourtant, mon esprit était ailleurs...En effet, je repensais sans cesse à cette créature X. La mine songeuse en regardant par la vitre, le ciel se voilait dangereusement...

\- Qu'est-ce que Wu avait encore fabriqué?! Yvan m'observait depuis tout à l'heure alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse? Me demanda-t-il.

Voyant que j'hésitais à lui répondre, il m'incita à continuer.

\- J'ai découvert...Quelque chose...Dis-je simplement.

Il me lança un regard interrogatoire.

\- Wu ne nous dit pas tout! C'est évident! Je lui racontais donc ma mésaventure avec la créature.

\- J'ai simplement vu des yeux rouges...Je ne sais pas à quoi elle peut bien ressembler...

\- Et si elle était pire que L'Indominus-Rex ou encore L'Indoraptor?! Je me devais d'en avoir le cœur net! Après la visite, j'avais la ferme intention de retourner à cet endroit!

\- Il faut en informer les autres! Me dit Yvan d'une voix sérieuse.

\- NON! Criais-je bien malgré moi.

\- Enfin je veux dire...Je dois être certaine de ce que c'est...C'était peut-être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, qui sait?

\- Je t'accompagne! Me dit alors Yvan en sortant soudainement de la Ford Explorer.

\- Maintenant?! Demandais-je surprise.

\- La visite ne commence que dans 15 minutes, on a largement le temps! Dit-il.

\- Si tu insistes...Dis-je en lui emboitant le pas après être sortie à mon tour du véhicule.

La peur me tenaillait les entrailles, à mesure que nous approchions de cet endroit...Dépassant la zone touristique, d'une main tremblante, j'ouvris une nouvelle fois cette fameuse porte...Avançant avec prudence, l'endroit était comme à son habitude plongée dans la pénombre.

Quand soudain.

\- GROAAARRR!

Yvan se mit à sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?! Je plaçais un doigt sur mes lèvres, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit mais, quelque chose me paraissait anormale, comme si les grognements étaient proches de nous... Me mettant à quatre pattes je décidais donc de me rendre vers le lieu où se trouvait la cage, redoutant le pire, c'est alors que mes yeux se figèrent d'horreur! La cage était...Vide! VIDE! La créature avait réussi à s'en échapper! Rejoignant Yvan au plus vite! Le parc n'était plus en sécurité désormais!

\- La créature n'est plus là ! Dis-je à Yvan affolée.

**\- BANG!**

Du matériel de laboratoire se répandit au même moment, sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant! Levant les yeux, je me mis à hurler.

\- COURS!

Tandis que deux yeux rouges nous fixés, me relevant d'un bond, nous fonçâmes à toute allure vers la sortie digne d'un film de science fiction en poussant des hurlements de terreur.

\- AIDE-MOI À FERMER LA PORTE! Hurlais-je à Yvan en poussant de toutes mes forces dessus, alors que la créature faisait contrepoids en poussant des râles de l'autre côté, tout en agrippant la porte à son tour avec ses longues griffes!

\- POUSSE! Hurlais-je.

\- JE FAIS QUE ÇA ! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte claqua, une fois certaine que nous étions en sécurité, je me laissais choir sur le sol, dos tout contre la porte, essuyant la sueur qui perlait mon front.

\- Alors quel effet, ça fait de te retrouver nez à nez avec ton tout premier dinosaure vivant? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Yvan.

En réponse, celui-ci sentit son estomac se soulever, pour finir par vomir ses tripes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de garder un truc pareil dans cette pièce?! Dit-il une fois avoir reprit contenance.

\- Tu me crois maintenant? Dis-je en tentant de me mettre debout, quand je sentis mes jambes flageoler, j'allais m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol, quand Yvan m'empêcha de tomber en m'attrapant par la taille, nous marchâmes comme deux alcooliques, en nous soutenant mutuellement, après une soirée bien arrosée, il était temps à présent de rejoindre les autres.

\- Ça va vous deux? Nous demanda Alan Grant en nous voyant revenir et pâle comme la mort.

\- On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est presque ça...Répondis-je en reprenant place dans la Ford Explorer au côté d'Yvan.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour L'Archaéoraptor qu'Hammond m'a demandée de revenir en ce lieu!

\- Wu a une autre créature! Lançais-je soudain.

À la suite de cette nouvelle, tout le monde en resta muet de stupéfaction.

\- Tu...Tu es sûre?! Demanda soudain Ellie d'une voix hésitante.

\- Yvan et moi nous l'avions vu! Et à l'heure actuelle, elle se balade en toute liberté dans une pièce! Juste à côté de la zone touristique du Labo de la création Hammond!

\- QUOI?! S'écria Ellie.

\- Mais il faut prévenir la salle de contrôle! Si par malheur quelqu'un d'autre...Ellie n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, elle en avait nulle besoin d'ailleurs, car je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion...

Au même moment, Les Ford Explorer démarrèrent trop tard!

Je ne m'avouais pas vaincu pour autant, prenant mon portable, je décidais d'appeler Claire.

\- Écoute bien! Dis-je presque affolée, mais la communication était comme parasitée.

\- Une...Créature...Zone...Touristique...Labo...Création...Hammond...

\- Tania? Demanda Claire.

\- Je t'entends super mal! Allô?! Allô?!

\- Claire?! Appelais-je à maintes reprises, mais la communication avait été interrompue, regardant l'écran de mon téléphone portable celui-ci affichait.

**« NO NETWORK »**

\- MERDE! Criais-je de colère en lançant le téléphone sur la banquette.

\- Violence et technologie ne font pas bon ménage. Dit Malcolm d'une voix tonitruante, en réponse je lui lançais un regard noir, tandis que les Ford Explorer s'enfonçaient dans la végétation.

\- La génétique et l'homme non plus! Répliquais-je sur le même ton.

\- Nous avons un tueur en liberté et nous voilà coincé ici! Avec aucun moyen de communiquer avec la salle de contrôle! Dis-je agacée.

Quand la voix de Mr. ADN retentit.

_\- Pendant la plus grande partie du circuit des renseignements, dont vous aurez besoin, vous seront automatiquement sélectionnés. Touchez simplement l'écran à l'endroit où apparaît l'icône approprié. Bienvenue à Jurassic Dream._

Avant de reprendre.

_\- Sur votre droite, vous allez voir le premier troupeau de dinosaures du circuit appelé « Dilophosaure ». Un des plus anciens carnivores. Nous savons maintenant que le Dilophosaure est en réalité venimeux. Il crache du venin sur sa proie, provoquant la cécité et éventuellement la paralysie, ce qui lui permet de manger selon son bon plaisir, et ce qui fait du Dilophosaure, un magnifique mais mortel apport à Jurassic Dream._

Les véhicules étaient guidés électriquement par un rail tout au long du circuit et faisaient le tour du parc dans le sens inverse des aiguilles. Nous empruntions un virage à droite après avoir passé la porte principale et dans le premier parc lui-même.

Tournant la tête précipitamment, l'enclos des Dilophosaures en abritait sept. À l'origine, l'enclos devait se situé près de la rivière pendant le Tour en safari, mais le trajet étant annulé en partie à cause du fait que les Dilophosaures pouvaient cracher leur venin sur les radeaux.

Il était situé à proximité de la route principale pour les quai. L'enclos était très mal construit, car la zone était délimitée par un feuillage dense, donc il était difficile de voir que le Dilophosaure s'y cachait... Ce qui lui donnait un avantage quand il traquait des proies.

Zach leva les yeux au ciel, en poussant un profond soupir, ce petit tour en safari, l'ennuyait au plus au point, pour ma part, c'était son attitude qui commençait à m'exaspérer, que je me surpris en train de m'imaginer à coller sa propre tête tout contre la vitre quand le Dilophosaure cracherait son venin! En lui disant d'une voix exquise.

\- Tu choisis ou ce dinosaure ou bien alors celui-là! En joignant le geste à la parole en lui claquant une deuxième fois la tête contre la vitre pour qu'il se retrouve cette fois-ci face aux yeux rouges!

Gardant ces pensées meurtrières dans un coin de ma tête. Je reportais mon attention sur le trajet car après ce point, une fourchette dans la route était apparue. La fourche droite menant à la première des boucles secondaires, tandis que la fourche gauche poursuivait la course de base. Le circuit continuait en passant dans le parc des herbivores, puis dans l'enclos des Gallimimus. Il s'agissait du plus grand enclos qu'avait Jurassic Dream, vraisemblablement en raison de la migration/élevage de Gallimimus. Il y avait une grande plaine verte avec des arbres entourant la zone. On estimait à environ 18 Gallimimus à l'intérieur.

Un deuxième enclos de Dilophosaure était ensuite apparue sur le côté gauche de la route et l'enclos des Baryonyx à droite. La visite se poursuivait par un tunnel, avec l'enclos du Tyrannosaure à la sortie. Cet enclos permettait de regarder plus longtemps l'attraction vedette du parc. La route était plus grande et offrait une halte de repos et des séances de photo. Un fossé empêchait le T. rex de traverser ainsi qu'un ascenseur alimentaire qui transportait les chèvres jusqu'à l'enceinte. L'enclos était délimité par une zone de forêt dense situé sur la partie nord d'Isla Nublar et centré à côté de l'enclos des Tricératops. C'est à cet endroit précis, que les Ford Explorer s'arrêtèrent, alors que la visite devait se terminer par la porte principale après avoir passé une nouvelle fois devant le parc des herbivores...


	14. XIV

\- Bon étant donné que l'on va passer un bon bout de temps ici visiblement, je suggère qu'on passe tous une bonne nuit de sommeil... Dit Malcolm en s'installant le plus confortablement sur la banquette tout en fermant les yeux.

L'observant à la dérobée, depuis notre départ c'était certainement la chose la plus sensée qu'il avait dit jusqu'à présent...Regardant le ciel, la nuit était en effet, en train de tomber sur Isla Nublar.

\- Vous étiez assez proches Wu et vous? Me demanda soudain Alan, je fis des grands yeux de surprises.

\- Je...Pardonnez ma maladresse... Dit-il gêné en voyant ma réaction.

\- C'est juste que... Si Hammond vous a envoyée ici c'est que...Vous devez avoir une grande influence sur lui...Déclara-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Cette nuit devrait être bien meilleure que celle de la dernière fois...

J'esquissais un sourire dans la pénombre avant de répondre.

\- Quelle femme ne tomberait pas amoureuse de l'homme qui a réalisé le rêve de toute une génération qui est celui de voir un dinosaure vivant pour la toute première fois?

Il me rendit mon sourire en disant.

\- C'est justifié.

\- Bonne nuit professeur. Répondis-je.

\- Bonne nuit Tatiana. Dit-il à son tour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis moi aussi à sombrer dans le sommeil, cette nuit sur Isla Nublar devrait être bien meilleure que celle dans mes souvenirs quand soudain...

\- Tania! Tania! Je me réveillais en sursaut, il s'agissait d'Yvan qui me secouait comme un vulgaire prunier.

\- Qu'est-ce... Il m'interrompit en me mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- CHUTTT! Dit-il.

Le sol était en train de vibrer sous nos pieds, comme si quelque chose de lourd s'approchait...

\- Pro...Professeur Grant?! Paniquais-je.

\- Que personne ne bouge! Ordonna-t-il.

Jetant un coup d'œil au dehors, mes yeux ne distinguèrent rien, si ce n'est la lumière des phares de l'autre voiture.

\- Lex! Tim! Gray! Criais-je affolée en voulant ouvrir la portière de mon côté.

\- Quel est l'imbécile qui a installé un système de verrouillage des portes des véhicules?! En forçant dessus sans succès!

\- Nous sommes prisonniers! Criais-je.

\- Elles sont électriques vous vous souvenez? Demanda Grant.

\- Ouais, donc ça veut dire qu'on saute en marche vraiment bien pensée! Dit Malcolm.

\- Ah vous fermez-là! Criais-je.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment avec vos blagues débiles! Lex, Gray et Tim sont dans l'autre voiture et... Au même moment, un rugissement terrifiant nous colla tous sur la banquette arrière.

\- Pas de panique! Pas de panique! Dis-je dans un souffle, tout en essuyant la buée qui c'était déposée sur la vitre, à cause l'humidité, car oui, pour ne rien arranger à la situation, un orage avait éclaté pendant notre sommeil court soit-il... À présent, l'île se retrouvait sous les eaux, il s'agissait d'une tempête tropicale!

Je me figeais, étouffant un hurlement étant partagé entre la fascination et la terreur car une tête pouvant mesurer jusqu'à 1,30 mètres de long venait de faire son apparition, il s'agissait du Tyrannosaurus rex! Signifiant « roi des lézards-tyrans ». En effet, ce dinosaure était l'un des plus grands carnivores terrestres de tous les temps que la terre n'est jamais porté. Il vécut il y a environ 70 millions d'années, à l'époque du crétacé supérieur. Par conséquent, les mâchoires du Tyrannosaure étaient si grandes que ce dinosaure pouvait avaler un homme d'une seule bouchée, et qui plus est ses dents de 15 centimètres tranchantes comme un couteau le rendait encore plus redoutable!

Le corps de cet animal était soutenu par deux puissantes pattes dressées, terminées par des pieds à quatre doigts, tous munis de longues griffes tranchantes et pointues. Le Tyrannosaure possédait un autre membre tout aussi impressionnant, à savoir sa longue queue qui lui servait de contre-balancier, indispensable pour équilibrer le poids de son corps lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Ainsi que deux petits membres antérieurs, qui par leur petite taille et le fait qu'ils ne possèdent que deux doigts chacun paraissaient ridicules. Cependant, il est bien évident que le Tyrannosaure a été et restera pour longtemps le plus grand prédateur de cette planète...

\- Vous croyez que l'enclos est toujours...

Une lueur de panique apparut dans les yeux d'Ellie qui ne termina pas sa phrase, alors que je cherchais à tâtons mon portable, sans pour autant quitter le prédateur des yeux, il fallait absolument joindre la salle de contrôle, mais celui-ci affichait toujours.

**\- NO NETWORK**

Lorsque j'entendis le professeur Grant prononcer entre ses dents.

\- Éteints la lampe!

Tournant la tête, je vis que Lex tenait une lampe de torche, et que sa lueur commençait sérieusement à agacer le qui tourna sa propre tête de gauche à droite en poussant des rugissements de colère.

C'est alors que Malcolm se mit à hurler.

\- CRAMPONNEZ-VOUS!

La dernière image qui se matérialisa alors à mon esprit, fut celle d'Yvan qui se jeta à plat ventre sur ma personne pour qu'on puisse se retrouver sous la banquette avant le choc qui serait inévitable car le fonçait à toute allure contre la clôture! Nous arrivant droit dessus sans prendre la peine de ralentir sa progression! Poussant un hurlement de toute la force de mes poumons, la Ford Explorer quitta le sol en faisant plusieurs tonneaux à sa suite, faisant ainsi exploser les vitres que les débris se répandirent à l'intérieur, pour finir par sombrer dans l'inconscience les uns après les autres pendant que le s'en prenait au deuxième véhicule...

Ouvrant les yeux, je mis quelques minutes à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire...Le venait de nous attaquer, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, à cause de la tempête qui était en train de s'abattre sur nous, il n'y avait plus de courant...Cherchant à l'aveuglette mon portable, en essayant tant bien que mal de m'extirper de la banquette celui-ci affichait.

**\- BATTERY LOSE**

J'ouvris la bouche, quand le goût du sang me donna la nausée, et la tête commença à me tourner violemment, je devais absolument rester consciente!

\- Est-ce que...Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? Murmurais-je.

Personne ne répondit.

\- Professeur Grant! Ellie! Yvan ! Appelais-je ne voulant pas céder trop vite à la panique.

C'est alors qu'Yvan se mit à gigoter pour mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Tania tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais certainement trouvée la position dans laquelle nous étions, à savoir l'un sur l'autre inappropriée, mais actuellement ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se quereller pour si peu.

\- Pardon! Dit-il en se relevant confus tout en se cognant la tête.

\- AIE! Hurla-t-il.

\- CHUTTT! Dis-je précipitamment en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Le est peut-être encore dans les parages! Dis-je pour justifier mon geste.

Au même moment des pas lourds se rapprochaient, que la terre elle-même se mit à trembler.

Nous, nous regardâmes affolés.

\- Il...Il y a un moyen de joindre la salle de contrôle? Demanda Yvan les yeux plein d'espoir.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Ma batterie est morte...Dis-je dans un souffle.

Mes pensées allèrent à la seconde voiture.

\- Lex, Tim et Gray étaient-ils toujours vivants?!

**Pendant ce temps-là à la salle de contrôle...**

\- Réparez-moi ce merdier! S'énerva Claire en tapotant violemment sur son téléphone pour essayer de me joindre encore et encore sans succès...

\- Allez Tania! Je t'en prie réponds-moi! En vain.

Tandis que le personnel s'acharnait sur son plan de travail.

\- Je veux savoir où les Ford Explorer ont stoppé! Ordonna Claire à son équipe.

\- Si on se base sur le trajet du Tour Safari... Dit Lowery.

\- Venez-en au fait! Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Et bien...Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- L'enclos du ...En affichant une mine désolée.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, quand Claire lâcha soudain d'une traite.

\- Je vais les chercher!

Lowery sursauta.

\- QUOI?! Non attendez! Mais Claire disparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Il n'y a plus de courant...Termina Lowery.


	15. XV

J'essayais de bouger tant bien que mal, il nous fallait absolument sortir de la Ford Explorer avant que le ne revienne... Sans succès, alors que la pluie continuait de s'abattre sur nous, indifférente à la situation dramatique dans laquelle nous étions tous. Les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?! Criais-je bien malgré moi.

\- L'homme n'apprend jamais rien de ses fautes ! Et je me suis une fois de plus laissée entraînée dans cette histoire! Dis-je en laissant éclater ma colère.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'une chose qui compte sauvait les êtres qu'on aime Tim, Lex et Gray on ne sait même pas s'ils sont vivants! Continuais-je.

\- On va s'en sortir Tania. Dit Yvan.

\- Il faut faire évacuer l'île, plus personne n'est en sécurité ici. Dit soudain Alan Grant qui venait apparemment juste de reprendre connaissance...

\- Jurassic Dream...Ricana Malcom.

\- Comment vendre du rêve pour qu'ensuite cela tourne au cauchemar. Termina-t-il.

Personne ne prit la peine de le contredire, qu'un silence pesant avait même pris place, comme si chacun se battait avec sa propre conscience, du fait de se retrouver en ce lieu...Qu'on entendait plus que la pluie tomber encore et encore. La bonne nouvelle, apparemment personne n'avait été blessée du moins gravement après l'attaque fulgurante du bien que nous étions tous pris en sandwich, il ne restait plus qu'au prédateur de venir se servir...Mais ça, il l'ignorait du moins on pouvait l'espérer...

La question qui se posait à présent était celle-ci, ne pouvant guère voir le visage des autres occupants de la voiture pour cause de ma position quelque peu inconfortable, je savais qu'elle traversait l'esprit de chacun en cet instant.

\- Combien de temps resterons-nous en vie?!

Sans personne pour nous porter secours, et avec aucun moyen de joindre la salle de contrôle, nos chances étaient quasiment nulles...Je laissais couler mes larmes sans retenue.

\- Ma passion allait-elle tous nous tuer cette fois?

Cette pensée ne cessait de me hanter, car oui, si nous en étions là c'était une nouvelle fois de ma faute, j'avais agi sur le coup de la colère à la proposition de Wu et en voici le résultat.

\- Quand Wu reprendra le contrôle... Se risqua Zach.

\- JAMAIS il n'a eu le contrôle, c'est ça l'illusion ! Le coupais-je sèchement.

Quand soudain, un bruit retentit au loin, nous nous arrêtions tous de respirer avec la pluie en accompagnement on entendait très mal.

\- C'est le ?! Se mit à paniquer Zach.

\- Chuttt! Dis-je en essayant d'entendre le plus distinctement possible, le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus!

\- Une jeep! UNE JEEP! M'écriais-je en sentant un soulagement m'envahir, quand des bruits de klaxons retentirent, suivi par le claquement d'une portière et des pas précipités.

\- Tania! S'écria Claire en me saisissant une main.

\- Personne n'est blessée? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil de ce qui restait de la Ford Explorer.

\- Comment vont les autres?! Demandais-je précipitamment.

\- Je n'en sais rien! Répondit Claire.

\- La deuxième voiture est vide!

\- QUOI?! Demandais-je abasourdie.

Au même moment, la Terre se mit à trembler comme si quelque chose de lourd se déplaçait...

Croisant le regard de Claire, je pouvais y lire de la terreur.

\- SORS NOUS DE LÀ! Hurlais-je à son intention comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, tenant toujours fermement sa main, elle tira alors de toutes ses forces pour m'extirper de ce qui restait de la voiture, nous sortîmes les uns après les autres sauf Yvan.

\- J'ai le pied coincé sous un siège! Dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager sans y parvenir.

\- Le arrive! Sors de là! Paniquais-je en tentant de l'aider comme je le pouvais.

\- Yvan ! Criais-je.

\- PARTEZ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Lâcha-t-il.

Je secouais négativement la tête de façon catégorique.

\- Tu as fait la promesse à Hammond de veiller sur moi et non de te faire tuer pour moi! Répondis-je.

\- FILEZ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois Yvan.

Lorsque Malcolm me saisit par la taille, je me débattis telle une furie ne voulant pas l'abandonner, c'est à ce moment précis que le fit son apparition.

\- FONCEZ ! Ordonna Malcolm à Claire qui appuya sur le champignon une fois que tout le monde était à l'intérieur de la jeep.

C'est alors, que j'aperçus le donnant un grand coup de tête dans ce qui restait de la Ford Explorer, il la balaya sans difficulté en dehors de l'enclos, pour finir par la faire tomber dans le vide, je me mis à hurler.

\- YVAN!

Tandis que le couvrait le son de ma voix, par son propre rugissement comme étant le seul maître incontesté des lieux.


	16. XVI

\- Vous avez entendu ça?! S'alarma Gray.

\- On doit retourner la-bas! Dit Tim en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour quand sa sœur l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- NON! On ne peut pas! Répondit Lex.

\- Alors quoi?! Tu préfères avoir la mort de tout le monde sur la conscience?! Demanda Tim en se dégageant brutalement de son étreinte.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça... Répondit la jeune fille les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

\- Tania et les autres auraient approuvés ma décision ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Tania et les autres sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est! Coupa sèchement Tim.

\- ARRÊTEZ! Hurla soudain Gray en se mettant entre les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, il faut se serrer les coudes, d'accord? Dit-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Je propose, qu'on passe la nuit ici. Ajouta Gray.

\- Nous serions plus en sécurité dans un arbre.

\- Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part! Lâcha Tim en jetant un regard de reproche à sa sœur.

Gray poussa un profond soupir avant de commencer son ascension à la cime des arbres.

\- Euh...Il faut que je vous dise...Commença Tim.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogatoire l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

\- J'ai...Commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- J'ai le vertige...

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer où poser les pieds. Répondit Gray d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il hocha la tête positivement, en commençant à son tour de grimper.

\- Surtout, il ne faut pas regarder en bas! Dit Gray.

Tim essaya tant bien que mal de suivre la recommandation de Gray, lorsqu'une branche craqua sous son propre poids, c'était plus fort que lui, il jeta alors un coup d'œil vers le sol, et un sentiment de panique l'envahit soudain.

\- NE REGARDE PAS EN BAS! Hurla Gray.

\- Mais c'est impossible! Dit-il tout tremblant.

\- Il y a au moins 15 mètres! Ne pouvant détacher les yeux du sol.

\- JE VAIS TOMBER! Hurla Tim.

\- Tim...TIM! Cria Gray.

Ce qui força le jeune garçon à lever les yeux, quand soudain la branche qui supportait son poids depuis bien trop longtemps se mit à céder.

\- TIM! Hurla Lex voyant son frère tomber en chute libre se rapprochant dangereusement du sol.

Branche après branche, il essaya tant bien que mal de s'agripper comme il le pouvait, avant de finir avec la nuque brisée, quand soudain, il se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, telle une guirlande de Noël, il avait réussi!

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire? Pensa Tim en regardant ses pieds se balancer.

Au même moment, des râles se firent entendre, avec le parc désormais dépourvu de courant on pouvait s'attendre à tout et même au pire...

\- Tim? Appela Gray.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien?! Demanda-t-il.

\- Euh...Je crois que...Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie! Répondit simplement Tim.

En effet, ses propres cris étaient pour les autres animaux comme étant un signale de détresse...

Une meute composée de Vélociraptors venait donc de faire son apparition, l'un d'eux avait une cicatrice sur le côté droit de son museau certainement due à un combat, pour la dominance du groupe.

Les trois enfants s'égosillèrent d'une même voix.

\- MONTE! TIM MONTE! Hurla Gray à son intention.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, oubliant sa propre peur de la hauteur, il rejoignit les autres en un rien de temps! Tandis que les Raptors essayaient tant bien que mal de les atteindre.

\- OUF! Heureusement qu'on a pas paniqué! Dit Tim une fois certain d'être hors d'atteinte des prédateurs ce qui lui valut un regard accusateur de la part des deux autres.

\- Combien de temps ils resteront là à votre avis? Demanda Tim.

Gray haussa les épaules avant de répondre avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Quand ils finiront par s'en lasser je suppose...En regardant les Raptors s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- REGARDEZ! S'écria Lex en pointant un doigt devant elle dans l'obscurité.

Plissant les yeux dans la direction qu'elle leur indiquait, ils aperçurent alors un troupeau de Brachiosaure également considéré comme étant " La Girafe Américaine du Jurassique Supérieur et le milieu du Crétacé, soit il y a environ 161 à 145 Ma". Probablement l'un des plus grands et des plus lourds qui ait jamais existé. Son nom signifie « lézard à bras ».

Sauropode quadrupède d'une longueur de 25 mètres, son poids pouvait atteindre 30 à 50 tonnes, soit environ l'équivalent d'une dizaine de nos éléphants actuels. La morphologie du Brachiosaure lui permettant de balancer son cou de droite à gauche et de bas en haut, jusqu'à la hauteur d'un immeuble de quatre étages.

Il pouvait donc brouter les fougères autant qu'atteindre la cime des arbres pour se nourrir de conifères et cycadales. La digestion s'effectuait dans un gésier et un cæcum. Les Brachiosaures se déplaçaient en petits troupeaux, les adultes protégeant les plus jeunes des grands prédateurs théropodes.

Tim esquissa alors un sourire, se rappelant ce fameux souvenir avec le professeur Grant qui s'étant amusé à reproduire le son que faisait ces animaux et qu'un Brachiosaure avait fini par éternuer sur sa sœur, alors qu'elle voulait simplement le caresser...

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ça! Dit Lex comme si la jeune fille avait devinée à quoi il pensait en ce moment même, en lui lançant un regard de reproche pour l'en dissuader.

\- C'est magnifique pas vrai? Dit soudain Gray préférant intervenir permettant ainsi d'éviter une nouvelle dispute entre les Murphy.

Les trois enfants reportèrent leurs attentions au spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux à la fois calme et serein, oubliant pour un temps les problèmes à venir.

Après avoir trouvée une position confortable pour y passer la nuit, nos trois robinsons finirent par s'endormir, ayant pour seule compagnie le chant des Brachiosaures.


	17. XVII

Je n'avais pas prononcée un seul mot depuis notre retour à la salle de contrôle, voyant sans cesse la Ford Explorer tomber dans la vide encore et encore... À l'évidence, Yvan était mort...

Lowery me posa une main sur l'épaule, d'une manière compatissante, esquissant un sourire triste voulant dire.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé...

Quand une voix que je connaissais que trop bien me fit sortir de ma léthargie.

\- Rien de tout ça n'existerait, si moi je n'étais pas là! Se défendit Wu.

Me relevant d'un bond, je me dirigeais à grande enjambée vers lui, l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise sans ménagement, nous sortîmes.

Ellie et Grant échangèrent un regard redoutant le pire...

Tenant fermement Wu, je me dirigeais vers l'enclos de L'Archaéoraptor!

Ellie devinant ce que j'avais en tête se mit à hurler.

\- TANIA NON NE FAIT PAS ÇA!

Ouvrant l'enclos, je jetais Wu à l'intérieur, il s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière, en se mettant à tousser, je le rejoignis en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Ellie hurla de plus belle.

\- TANIA!

Wu se retourna dans ma direction.

\- Non mais à quoi tu joues?! Cria-t-il alors que je m'accroupissais en attendant tranquillement ce qui allait suivre.

L'Archaéoraptor leva la tête, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé en plein repas, qu'il en poussa lui-même des grognements, tout en déployant ses plumes pour paraître encore plus impressionnant.

Wu en était terrorisé qu'il poussa des cris.

\- Non! Non! Non! En balayant ses bras devant lui comme pour se protéger en espérant tenir la créature de cette façon à distance. Wu tenta de se relever pour prendre la fuite, mais ma remarque le fit clouer au sol.

\- À ta place, je ne ferai pas ça!

Tandis que L'Archaéoraptor montrait des signes d'impatiences, en grattant le sol de ses pattes, la minuscule créature qui s'agitait au sol comme un vulgaire ver de terre commençait sérieusement à l'agacer! Quand sans prévenir, il se mit à charger, un cri raisonna dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Le son de ma voix, fit arrêter L'Archaéoraptor, tout près du visage de Wu faisant claquer ses propres mâchoires, celui-ci se mit à sangloter de plus belle croyant sa dernière heure arrivée...

\- Pitié...Marmonna-t-il en posant une main sur le museau de l'animal en pleurant comme un enfant.

\- Regarde-toi...Dis-je d'un air dégoutté.

\- Tu te prends pour dieu et tu ne veux rien apprendre de ces animaux...

L'Archaéoraptor me jeta un regard manifestant son impatience comme s'il voulait dire.

\- Alors, je le tue ou pas? Je secouais négativement la tête en répétant d'une voix ferme.

\- Non! L'Archaéoraptor releva alors la tête en toisant Wu d'un air hautain, avant de s'en désintéresser pour retourner à son ancienne besogne.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'enclos, Wu me lança avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

\- Tu me paieras ça!

Esquissant un sourire mauvais, je me rapprochais de lui.

\- N'oublie pas une chose...Ses yeux restèrent suspendus à mes lèvres, attendant la suite de ce que j'allais dire.

\- Sans moi, tu serais mort!

\- Et sans toi, Yvan serait encore en vie! Continuais-je sur ma lancée.

\- Alors que fera Ingen?! La même chose comme c'était le cas avec Malcolm à l'époque?! En maquillant et cachant les preuves?! Que diras-tu à sa famille?! Je laissais éclater ma colère à présent.

Wu gardait les mâchoires serrées, comme s'il refusait d'admettre que la situation actuelle était en train d'échapper à tout contrôle...

Quand quelqu'un ajouta.

\- La tempête s'est dissipée, je vais aller rétablir le courant.

Il s'agissait de John Arnold l'ingénieur en chef de Jurassic Dream. Étant à la tête de toute l'ingénierie et la gestion du parc dont l'état et le bon fonctionnement des attractions, des circuits et des clôtures.

\- Je vous reconnais... Dis-je soudain en l'observant.

\- Âgé dans la cinquantaine lorsque vous avez été recruté par John Hammond un éternel inquiet par l'incapabilité que l'Homme a à comprendre le comportement des dinosaures. Trop tôt pour vous l'ouverture du parc vous souhaitiez la repousser mais Hammond a refusé. À l'époque, peu de temps avant l'incident Isla Nublar, vous avez énumérez de nombreux problèmes auxquels le parc a été confronté. L'entretien des installations, canalisation des visiteurs, les transports, la gestion des repas, l'hébergement, enlèvement des ordures, la sécurité, les soins des animaux, suivi médical, la nourriture et l'hygiène, la protection contre les insectes, les parasites, les allergies et les maladies, l'entretien des clôtures et pour finir cette question vous obsède.

\- Comment prendre soin d'une population d'animaux dont personne n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'occuper ?

\- Et bien, je vois que mon curriculum vitæ a été passé au peigne fin, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Répondit-il en faisant mine de s'en aller.

\- Je crois que tu l'as vexée. Dit Ellie en le regardant partir.


	18. XVIII

Lorsqu'Yvan ouvrit les yeux, le soleil illuminait Isla Nublar de sa magnifique lumière. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça splendide, mais en vu de sa situation actuelle, l'heure de la contemplation n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous... Il lui fallait absolument sortir de la Ford Explorer!

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire, si ce n'est que tout le monde le croyait mort? Pensa-t-il.

Tandis que la voiture était en train de tanguer au moindre de ses mouvement...Rampant le plus doucement possible, quand une de ses mains se posa sur le volant, qu'il fit tourner par mégarde, qu'une roue se mit à grincer. Fermant les yeux, s'attendant certainement à faire le grand plongeon seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, rien ne se produisit, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il reprit donc sa progression, écartant le plus minutieusement possible de ce qu'il restait des sièges pour atteindre une portière et pouvoir enfin respirer un peu d'air frais.

Une fois à l'extérieur, une autre épreuve l'attendait en effet, il se trouvait à plus de 15 mètres au dessus du sol! Le n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié...

\- Oh merde! Oh merde! Murmura soudain Yvan se rendant compte de la hauteur, tout en se cramponnant à une branche le plus fort possible, il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait à présent descendre.

S'assurant d'avoir une bonne prise, il commença donc sa descente avec lenteur, prenant bien soin de poser les pieds au bon endroit, pour ne pas glisser, sinon ça serait la mort assurée...Essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les tremblements de son propre corps en même temps.

\- Je suis censé être dans un parc à dinosaures et me voilà en train de faire de l'accrobranche et en plus gratos! Pensa-t-il mi-amusé, mi-furieux.

Quand soudain, un craque sonore retentit, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité, levant les yeux, le bruit provenait de la Ford Explorer...

\- Ohhh non! non! non! Tout mais pas ça! Cria-t-il sans pour autant quitter la voiture des yeux. Se rendant compte par la même occasion que les phares du véhicule étaient toujours allumés, il aperçut également que les branches qui soutenaient la voiture étaient en train de céder! Et qu'elle lui tomberait droit dessus!

Prise par une panique soudaine, Yvan en oublia lui-même la prudence, et se laissa tomber pour ensuite se rattrapait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses jambes étant en suspension dans le vide, recommençant ainsi ce manège à plusieurs reprises, s'écorchant les mains et le visage au passage, quand la voiture tomba à son tour se rapprochant dangereusement de lui! Les branches n'étant pas de taille à lui résister.

N'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, dans un ultime élan il sauta! Atterrissant à plat ventre, quand la Ford Explorer termina à son tour sa propre course en finissant par se basculer sur lui. Yvan se retrouva alors à nouveau dans la voiture, au moins, il était descendu de l'arbre...

\- Je confirme, l'accrobranche ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc! Pesta-t-il en ayant des courbatures partout, tout en sortant de la voiture pour de bon cette fois.

\- Quelle direction prendre à présent? Se dit-il, bien qu'une petite excursion en pleine nature n'était pas pour lui déplaire seulement, dans l'état actuel des choses, on pouvait s'attendre à faire des mauvaises rencontres...

Yvan déglutit avec difficulté, rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser, pour l'instant " Mère Nature" reprenait ses droits sur Isla Nublar...

Au même moment, des râles se firent entendre, se figeant sur place, n'osant plus faire le moindre bruit, osant également à peine respirer, redoutant le pire... Les râles se trouvaient juste derrière son dos! Quelque chose venait de le prendre en chasse! Se retournant alors avec lenteur, il se retrouva nez à nez avec toute une bande de Vélociraptors! Yvan se figea d'horreur, croyant sa dernière heure venue! Car les Raptors étaient en effet, en train de l'encercler avant de donner le coup de grâce!

\- Pourquoi Tania n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle! Hurla-t-il, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la végétation, la meute sur ses talons! Tentant le tout, pour le tout pour échapper à ses poursuivants qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, sortait de l'ordinaire. Fonçant à toute allure, sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière soi, bifurquant à droite, puis à gauche, ignorant si les Raptors avaient finalement abandonnés la poursuite quand soudain, un bruit de sirène retentit au loin, il s'agissait de l'enclos du sans le savoir Yvan était revenu sur ses pas, et quelqu'un était justement en train de remettre le courant dans tout le parc!

\- C'est certainement la meilleure nouvelle de la journée! Se dit-il tout en continuant de courir pour se diriger vers l'origine même du bruit, espérant pouvoir escalader l'enclos pour passer de l'autre côté avant de se prendre plus de 10 000 volts! Et ainsi, échapper aux Raptors! Malheureusement, pour lui, il se retrouva une fois de plus nez à nez avec le !

\- ET MERDE! Hurla-t-il en voulant rebrousser chemin, mais la meute de Raptors lui barrait le passage, Yvan fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il se barricada dans les toilettes qui ornaient l'enclos! Priant que les prédateurs aussi redoutables soient-ils, finissent par se désintéresser de sa personne. Mais le ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, furieux qu'une autre créature empiète sur son territoire, chargea contre la cabine! La faisant littéralement s'effondrer, Yvan s'écroula à son tour, inerte, sous les décombres...

Émergeant de sous les débris, tout en se rendant compte avec une pointe d'ironie, que seule la cuvette des WC tenait encore debout... Yvan poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, s'assurant que les prédateurs n'étaient plus dans les parages, il se mit alors à escalader l'enclos du dont la sirène continuait à se faire entendre dans tout le parc, une peur panique le submergea.

\- Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps?! Était-il arrivée quelque chose aux autres?!

Chassant ses pensées morbides de sa tête, il continua donc son ascension pour passer de l'autre côté quand le rugissement du maître des environs se fit entendre au loin, qu'il manqua de lâcher prise, arrivant au sommet de la clôture, il passa une jambe puis la deuxième, n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, ses muscles se détendirent, Yvan n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête à présent :

-Celle de rejoindre la salle de contrôle sain et sauf!

Une fois sa séance d'escalade achevée, il s'avança avec prudence, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il se trouvait dans la grande plaine, se rappelant soudain la fameuse visite du Tour en safari, Yvan était à l'intérieur même de l'enclos des Gallimimus!

Le Gallimimus était un dinosaure ornithomimosauriens de grande taille de la famille des ornithomimidés ayant vécu à la fin du Crétacé et découvert dans la formation de Nemegt en Mongolie. Les Gallimimus ont été créés dans une enceinte d'InGen sur Isla Sorna et ont été élevés et nourris par les savants en laboratoires.

Comme tous les théropodes clonés par InGen, les Gallimimus avaient de minuscules pattes avant. En raison d'un allèle neutre créé à partir de la mutation et de la manipulation de ses gènes ainsi que de l'ajout d'ADN de grenouille, de reptile et d'oiseau, les Gallimimus n'avaient aucunes plumes.

Lorsqu'Yvan passa à côté des restes d'un dinosaure probablement tué par le il y a plus d'une décennie, il s'immobilisa soudain réalisant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- Un cadavre de Gallimimus ici?! Un sentiment de panique, se mit soudain à lui tenailler les entrailles, car au même moment, il sentit sous ses pieds que la terre était en train de trembler, plissant les yeux, regardant au loin, il vit avec horreur un troupeau de cette espèce venir tout droit dans sa direction, fuyant quelque chose!

\- OH MERDE! Hurla Yvan en se mettant à courir à son tour aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes. Regardant de tous les côtés, les Gallimimus le dépassant sans peine, en poussant des cris comme étant affolés.

Yvan savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il se ferait piétiner, car le troupeau était submergé par une panique incontrôlable. La cause de cet affolement se montra quelques secondes plus tard! Le avait en effet, pris le troupeau par surprise ! Qu'un malheureux Gallimimus qui était passé d'un peu trop près, se fit saisir sans aucune difficulté par la puissante mâchoire garnies de dents acérées, mettant ainsi fin à son agonie dans un bruit d'os qui se brisent alors que le reste du troupeau s'enfuyait sans demander son reste.

Yvan venait d'assister à une scène unique au monde vieille depuis plus de 65 millions d'années...


	19. XIX

Tout le monde s'activait dans la salle de contrôle pour que la situation redevienne à la normale.

\- Veuillez lancer le Code 19 ! Lança Claire d'un ton autoritaire à Lowery qui s'acharnait sur sa propre console de travail.

De mon côté, quelque chose me tracassait en effet, Monsieur Ray Arnold n'était toujours pas revenu...

\- Le Code 19? Je croyais que c'était seulement pour des sujets " hors confinement". Dis-je soudain intriguée.

Mais Claire continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Je ferme toutes les infrastructures, alerte niveau 1, ramenez tout le monde!

\- Le Code 19 n'est utilisé seulement qu'en cas d'urgence. Répondit Lowery voyant mon air sceptique.

\- Ah et pour l'extrême urgence? Demanda soudain Malcolm.

Tandis que je regardais ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, l'ingénieur mettait vraiment du temps à revenir...

\- Au diable les codes! Il faut faire évacuer l'île immédiatement! Répondis-je d'un ton brusque.

\- Doucement! Répliqua Claire.

\- Je ne veux pas faire de ce parc une espèce de zone de guerre!

\- Tu l'as déjà fait! Ajoutais-je.

\- Avec la création de cet Archaéoraptor, sans oublier celle qui se balade dans le faux laboratoire! Yvan mort et les enfants disparus! Sentant la colère monter en moi.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort...Dit soudain Malcolm.

\- Très bien! Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères? Répondit Claire en posant ses deux mains sur les hanches.

\- Je vais aller rétablir le courant! Ensuite on pourra appeler des secours!

Claire s'apprêtait à répondre, mais mon regard l'en dissuada, je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'approuvait pas mon idée seulement, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix...

\- Que se passera-t-il si les animaux s'échappent de l'île? Demanda Malcolm.

\- La solution lysine a été conçue pour éviter que ces animaux se répandent dans la nature si jamais ils sortaient de l'île. Ayant introduit un gène qui produit une enzyme incomplète dans le métabolisme protidique des animaux qui ne fabrique plus l'acide aminé appelée Lysine. Si on ne les alimentent plus en lysine, très vite ils meurent après une période de coma. Répondit Wu avec un air se voulant satisfait.

Quand soudain, le sol se mit à trembler me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Paniqua Zach.

\- Le Mont Sibo...Murmurais-je en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Sous les tables tout le monde et protégez-vous la tête! Hurlais-je.

Tandis que les écrans d'ordinateurs se fracassaient sur le sol, des cris raisonnaient à mes oreilles, mais la salle se trouvait à présent dans l'obscurité totale, m'empêchant ainsi de voir ce qui se passait autour de moi, la secousse sismique n'avait durée que quelques minutes pourtant, on aurait dit que c'était une éternité...

Lorsque quelqu'un prononça.

\- Où sont les torches?

Éclairant ainsi la pièce un minimum.

\- Tout le monde va bien? Demandais-je en sortant à mon tour de sous une table en me massant la tête. Je me rendis compte que Wu avait disparu! Profitant de la secousse pour s'éclipser!

\- Mon dieu...Pourvu que...Lançais-je soudain affolée.

Quand sans prévenir, je me ruais à sa poursuite! Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être...Malgré tout, j'espérai de tout cœur me tromper, courant à toutes jambes, traversant la zone touristique, avant de franchir une nouvelle fois cette porte!

**SECTEUR RÉSERVÉ UNIQUEMENT AU PERSONNEL**

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais mit les pieds, l'endroit était toujours aussi inquiétant, j'avançais avec prudence, n'osant prononcer le moindre mot, tout mon corps se mit à trembler car je savais que la créature qui ornait cette pièce pouvait surgir à tout moment! Quand j'aperçus des taches sombres au sol, m'affaissant et plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de sang! Et il était encore frais! Allumant la torche, je décidais de suivre ces traces car je savais qu'elle me mènerait jusqu'à Wu...Tournant à droite, puis à gauche quand soudain, la lumière de la torche que je tenais entre les mains éclaira une vision d'horreur! Wu se trouvant dans la gueule du monstre étant à moitié dévoré! Lâchant la lampe qui se fracassa au contact du sol, je poussais un hurlement de terreur, avant de faire demi-tour.

La créature tourna alors la tête dans ma direction, tenant toujours les restes de Wu dans sa gueule et se mit à grogner avant de s'élancer à ma poursuite! Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'Indominus rex et l'Indoraptor avec une petite touche de l'Archaéoraptor possédant ainsi des griffes semblables à celles d'un Vélociraptor Son corps étant recouvert de noir, une bande orange/jaune est située de la base de son cou jusqu'à sa queue couverte de plumes, ce qui rappelle la bande bleue métallique sur le corps de Blue. Il a également une marque rouge saupoudrée sur l'orbite de l'œil. Il est doté de bras à quatre griffes se terminant par des ailes comme l'Archéoptéryx avec un pouce opposable et trois doigts principaux. Possédant aussi une vision nocturne qui lui permet de voir correctement dans le noir telle des chauve-souris. Il s'agissait en réalité du prototype créé dans ce laboratoire caché ! Dans le seul but de devenir une arme et obéir à un ordre d'attaque sur commande grâce à l'utilisation de fréquences visuelles et audio, ce qui le mettrait dans un état frénétique. La nouvelle arme du 21ème siècle. Pensé pour le combat avec une réponse tactique plus précise que celle de n'importe quel soldat humain. On lui a donné le nom...d'Archaéovénator-rex!

Je pouvais sentir le dinosaure dans mon dos, courant de toutes mes forces pour atteindre la sortie, une fois à l'extérieur, j'aperçus une ombre au sol me dominant entièrement, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, l'Archaéovénator-rex venait de prendre son envole pour ensuite fondre sur moi comme un aigle royale traquant une proie, je me mis à hurler croyant ma dernière heure arrivée quand soudain, une ombre me projeta au sol me protégeant de tout son corps en poussant un cri d'avertissement bien que je fus sonnée qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir de l'Archaéoraptor faisant face à l'Archaéovénator-rex! Tremblante des pieds à la tête, je me mis à ramper pour m'éloigner du combat qui allait avoir lieu !

Jurassic Dream n'était plus un parc en effet, il était devenu un monde perdu où des créatures s'affrontaient pour la survie avec des êtres humains à son bord tentant de fuir! Et tout cela en un rien de temps!

Sans prévenir, l'Archaéovénator-rex passa à l'attaque bousculant ainsi l'Archaéoraptor lui laissant le champ libre pour m'atteindre, je me mis à hurler, mais l'Archaéoraptor ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et le saisit à son tour par le bout de sa queue, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Je savais que je devais saisir ma chance pour prendre la fuite, mais j'étais incapable de bouger tant j'étais tétanisée par ce que j'avais devant les yeux, un Archaéoraptor prenant ma défense ! Je vivais en cet instant mon propre film King Kong! Je ne savais pas, par quel moyen il avait réussi à s'échapper, à vrai dire, peu m'importait, j'étais heureuse qu'il l'avait fait car sans lui, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Me protégeant la tête du mieux que je le pouvais, tandis que les cris résonnaient à mes oreilles en fonction de qui portait le coup. Je savais qu'en cet instant, c'était ma seule chance d'en réchapper si je voulais rétablir le courant! Me relevant d'un bond et n'ayant pas d'autres choix, je me mis à courir pour me rendre à la remise. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi malgré tout pour voir qui avait l'avantage, je vis avec horreur que l'Archaéoraptor était mal en point! Me voyant fuir il poussa alors un cri dans ma direction comme s'il appelait à l'aide, fermant les yeux, je redoublais l'allure. Franchissant enfin la grille qui me séparait de la porte, je l'ouvris à la volée avant de la refermer d'un claquement sec en demandant d'une toute petite voix après avoir reprit mon souffle.

\- Monsieur Arnold?


	20. XX

\- Écoutez! Lança Tim d'une voix tonitruante.

\- On dirait...

\- Une sirène...Termina Lex.

\- Vous croyez, que les adultes sont à notre recherche? Demanda Tim.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, il faut descendre! Répondit Lex.

\- Attends! Cria Gray à son tour.

La jeune fille lui jeta alors un regard interrogatoire.

\- Quoi?

\- Et si les Raptors sont encore dans le coin?

Lex poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.

\- On a pas le choix! C'est ainsi, que Lex entama progressivement la descente, les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de suivre son exemple.

Une fois pied à terre, Lex marcha avec prudence, guettant le moindre bruit suspect avant de faire signe de la main aux deux autres.

\- Venez! Dit-elle pour qu'ils puissent la rejoindre sans encombre.

\- La voie est libre!

\- Aaahh! Ça fait du bien d'être sur la terre ferme! Dit Tim en la rejoignant à son tour suivi de près par Gray.

\- Mais tu étais sur la terre ferme! Lança Lex en regardant son frère d'un air qui se voulait désespéré.

\- Être dans un arbre, je n'appelle pas ça la terre ferme! Répliqua Tim visiblement vexé tandis que Gray leva une nouvelle fois les yeux aux ciel.

\- On va suivre la rivière! Coupa sèchement Gray.

\- T'es sur de ton coup? Parce que plus on se rapproche de l'eau, plus il y en a des gros...Ajouta Tim.

\- Les animaux sont férocement territoriaux, ils ne s'y aventureront que s'ils ont faim! Gray disait cela d'un ton catégorique.

\- Alors que si on reste ici, on a plus de chance de faire une mauvaise rencontre...Continua-t-il.

Les trois enfants se mirent donc en marche, longeant la végétation dense de l'île. Étant poussé par un instinct qui est celui de la survie. Isla Nublar se trouvait à environ 120 miles (190 km) au large de la côte ouest du Costa Rica, qui est seulement à 87 miles d'Isla Sorna. L'île a une superficie de 77 kilomètres carrés (30 miles carrés) avec des crêtes de montagne qui ont créé des niches écologiques variées. Il existe une gamme continue de hautes terres le long de la côte ouest de l'île, appelée Western Ridge. Falaises vert velours et cascades en cascade s'effondrant dans des vallées profondes et étroites. De ces montagnes, une ou plusieurs rivières se jettent dans la partie orientale de l'île. La partie nord de l'île est également très montagneuse et volcanique avec l'une des montagnes les plus impressionnantes de l'île le Mont Sibo qui se mit à fumer rendant le paysage encore plus majestueux, nos trois robinsons levèrent la tête en même temps en se jetant des regards inquiets à la suite du spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux...

\- Vous croyez que...Dit Tim en s'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Oui, l'île est vouée à disparaître...Lui répondit Gray d'une voix triste en s'arrêtant à son tour pour faire une petite pause bien méritée.

\- J'en ai presque oublié la richesse de cette île... Répondit Tim d'un air nostalgique en regardant autour de lui à la manière d'un angle de 360°.

Gray esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est vrai...Dit-il en étant lui-même euphorique.

Perdu dans leur contemplation de " Mère Nature" les trois enfants ne remarquèrent même pas qu'un troupeau de Maiasaura passa tout près d'eux pour s'abreuver, les individus étaient brun, avec des rayures blanches sur le dos, un ventre blanc et une tête blanche. Comme son nom l'indique, il est connu pour être une " bonne mère lézard " car les petits se trouvaient au centre du troupeau pour être protégé d'éventuel prédateur, quand l'un d'eux s'écarta, intrigué par cet animal bipède qu'était Tim. Le jeune Maiasaura donna des coups de têtes tout en poussant des petits cris pour attirer son attention.

\- AIE! S'écria Tim manquant de tomber à l'avant, l'hadrosaure avait beau être petit, il avait quand même une sacrée force!

Le hurlement effraya le jeune hadrosaure qui se recula en poussant à son tour des cris plaintifs.

Les trois enfants se retournèrent alors en poussant des.

\- OOOOOHHHH ! D'émerveillement.

\- Des Maiasauras! Souffla Gray ne sachant plus où donnait la tête.

Quand Tim posa les yeux sur le jeune hadrosaure qui l'avait bousculé, il s'agenouilla en disant d'une voix apaisante.

\- Viens...En tendant une main vers lui.

\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal...

L'hadrosaure s'avança avec prudence, guettant certainement un autre hurlement de la part de Tim, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, il se contenta simplement de l'encourager à approcher avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- N'aie pas peur...L'encouragea Tim.

Quand le Maiasaura se mit à renifler sa main tendue avant de se laisser caresser pour le plus grand plaisir des trois enfants qui profitèrent de ce moment unique. Au même moment, une autre espèce d'hadrosaure s'invita à la fête, parfois appelé dinosaure à bec de canard, poussant des cris comme une trompette étant en fin de vie, il s'agissait du Parasaurolophus. Créé par InGen dans leur complexe à Isla Sorna, où ils ont passé leur jeunesse à être élevés par les travailleurs. Les clones ressemblaient à l'espèce Parasaurolophus walkeri mais étaient plus courts que l'animal réel, mesurant 7 mètres de long au lieu de 10 mètres. Bien que les clones soient capables de marcher à quatre pattes et avec deux jambes, il se tenait généralement debout, traînant presque la queue, contrairement à l'original.

Les enfants remarquèrent qu'il y avait trois variations de peau, beige, verdâtre, et beige vert. Ceux observés dans l'enceinte des Brachiosaures étaient également de couleur verdâtre. Leurs crêtes varieraient également de couleur, certaines ayant des crêtes noires et gris foncé.

En les regardant passés paisiblement Gray demanda.

\- Que vont devenir les dinosaures si l'île est détruite?

\- Je n'en sais rien...Répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix en contemplant les herbivores.

Tandis que Tim continuait de caresser le bébé Maiasaura en songeant à la question.

\- En effet, quel sort serait réservé aux dinosaures si le volcan rentré bien en éruption?

Malheureusement, comme les deux autres, il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question essentielle...

C'est alors, qu'une peur soudaine envahit le troupeau mangeur de feuilles, bousculant ainsi, les enfants dans la panique qui se trouvaient près d'eux, même le jeune Maiasaura fit volte-face pour rejoindre les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! S'écria Gray en regardant de tous les côtés, mais ne distinguant rien.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Répondit Tim en élevant la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre seulement, le bruit du troupeau en fuite couvrit ses propres paroles.

Soudain Lex se figea d'horreur.

\- Je...Je crois savoir pourquoi grand-père voulait que Tania revienne...Lâcha-t-elle en tendant un bras devant elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Lui répondit son frère en regardant la direction qu'elle lui indiquait, Gray en fit autant.

L'Archaéovénator-rex se tenait devant eux! La gueule dégoulinante de sang qui était probablement, celui de sa précédente victime, les trois enfants poussèrent un hurlement de terreur à vous en faire déchirer les tympans.

\- COURREZ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Tandis que le prédateur l'ait pris en chasse! Oubliant l'affolement qui avait gagné le troupeau quelques minutes auparavant. Les enfants longèrent la rivière, courant aussi vite qu'ils le purent, quand Tim se prit le pied dans une branche et perdit l'équilibre, avant de s'étaler de tout son long à plat ventre.

\- Tim ! S'écria Lex en l'aidant à se relever, pour reprendre leur course folle dans la végétation, c'est alors que le bruit d'une chute d'eau était parvenue à leurs oreilles, les trois enfants se trouvaient à présent au sommet de la cascade de Jurassic Falls mesurant plus de 122 mètres! (400 pieds).

\- On est mort! S'écria Gray en se retournant pour voir où était L'Archaéovénator-rex.

\- On saute ensemble! Cria Lex en prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne.

\- T'es folle?! Répondit Tim d'une voix trahissant la panique, en prenant la main de Gray à son tour dans la sienne.

\- Un...Commença-t-elle.

\- Deux...

\- TROIS! Hurla Lex.

En entraînant les garçons à sa suite, les yeux fermés, avant que L'Archaéovénator-rex ne puisse les atteindre, c'est ainsi, que les trois enfants sautèrent dans le vide!


	21. XXI

\- Monsieur Arnold? Répétais-je d'une voix tremblante, tout en descendant à pas de loup l'escalier en métal qui me faisait face. Me rendant compte avec horreur, que dans ma précipitation de retrouver Wu, je n'avais pas pris soin d'emporter avec moi un talkie-walkie pour rester en contact avec la salle de contrôle...Et que la lampe torche que j'avais en ma possession, c'était fracassée sur le sol avec mon dernier face-à-face concernant l'Archaéovénator-rex, il était désormais trop tard pour faire machine arrière!

\- Monsieur Arnold? Criais-je de nouveau sans succès.

Me tenant à la rambarde qui longeait l'escalier, je me rendis compte que ma main tremblée.

\- Pas de panique...Pas de panique...Pensais-je en essayant de me rassurer alors que je savais au fond de moi, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale...En effet, le courant aurait déjà dû être remis depuis un moment...

Avançant dans la pénombre de la remise, je déglutis avec difficulté, tout en essayant de calmer les tremblements de mon propre corps, me retournant sans cesse, avec la sensation étrange comme si quelque chose allait me bondir dessus à l'improviste! Au bout d'un certain temps, je finis par arriver dans un cul de sac, sentant la colère m'envahir, je n'avais visiblement pas le sens de l'orientation!

\- Réfléchi! Réfléchi! M'ordonnais-je.

Levant machinalement la tête, j'aperçus vaguement des tuyaux et je décidais de les suivre, à défaut de rebrousser chemin au risque de me faire dévorer par l'Archaéovénator-rex cette fois-ci. Suivant donc mon intuition, je finis par arriver dans le local Haute Tension. J'amorce l'interrupteur général, et une fois qu'il est chargé, j'appuie sur un bouton. Prenant mon mal en patience, en commençant à enclencher les différents systèmes du parc un par un.

_**Centre des visiteurs**_

_**Salle de contrôle**_

_**Enclos des Raptors**_

_**Enclos du T-Rex**_

_**L'enceinte du parc**_

Il ne m'en restait plus qu'un seul à enclencher, quand pour mon plus grand soulagement, toutes les lumières de la remise se rallumèrent me faisant pousser un cri de joie.

\- Ça y est les affaires reprennent ! En tapant dans les deux mains, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais au même moment, une tête de Raptor surgit de l'enchevêtrement de tuyaux juste derrière moi ! Poussant un hurlement de terreur, je referme précipitamment la grille délimitant le local Haute Tension. M'appuyant contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle, essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait de mon front au passage, quand soudain, je sentis quelque chose se posait contre mon épaule, me retournant avec lenteur, je vis qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Arnold et que son bras lui avait été arraché ! Je hurlais de plus belle, en cet instant, le Raptor bondit contre la grille, me propulsant au sol! Quand une de ses griffes s'enfonça profondément dans ma chair, à travers celle-ci, me faisant hurler de douleur, que les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux, me dégageant tant bien que mal, la respiration saccadée, terrifiée en voyant que le Raptor commençait à déchirer la grille!

Dans la panique qui était en train de me submerger, j'appelais à l'aide, réalisant soudain, que personne ne viendrait à mon secours car j'étais seule...Regardant à nouveau le Raptor, je pouvais entendre ses râles alors qu'il continuait de s'acharner contre la grille, il en avait plus pour très longtemps, je n'avais que quelques secondes pour agir! Grimaçant de douleur, je me remis péniblement debout, ma jambe me faisait atrocement souffrir tandis, que mon cerveau m'ordonnait de fuir! Serrant les dents de toutes mes forces, refoulant mes larmes, je me mis à courir tant bien que mal alors que ma jambe saignait abondement, le Raptor pouvait à présent me suivre à la trace sans problème, avec la traînée de sang que je laissais derrière moi...

\- Plus vite! Plus vite! M'ordonnais-je pour me donner du courage, m'accrochant à la vie de toutes mes forces, en sentant mon propre cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine par la même occasion.

Me dirigeant vers la sortie aussi vite que me le permettait ma jambe blessée, lorsque j'entendis le Raptor pousser un cri, je me rendis compte qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la grille et qu'à présent, il était à mes trousses! Quand ma main se posa sur la poignée de porte! L'ouvrant à la volée, j'étais enfin sortie de la remise alors que je m'apprêtais à la refermer d'un claquement sec, j'aperçus le Raptor faire une pointe de vitesse fulgurante, la gueule grande ouverte, arrivant droit sur moi! Hurlant à pleins poumons, je tournais la tête pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre, m'attendant à le sentir bondir contre mon corps, tout en étouffant mon dernier cri dans un craquement d'os qui se brisent, mais rien de tout ceci ne se produisit.

\- Le Raptor c'était-il volatilisé? Ouvrant les yeux, la réponse se trouvait être à mes côtés, il gisait inerte dans la gueule de l'Archaéoraptor.

Refermant la porte machinalement, je me laissais choir sur le sol, pleurant tout mon soûl. Je venais de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux en quelques secondes seulement! Quand l'Archaéoraptor me poussa gentiment du museau. Plongeant mes mains dans ses plumes, je me mis à le caresser avec douceur.

\- Tu me prends pour ta mère pas vrai? Dis-je d'une voix apaisante, étant partagée entre un sourire et une grimace sur les lèvres, à cause de la douleur qui me lancinait au niveau de la jambe, regardant ma blessure, celle-ci n'était pas du tout belle à voir encore un peu et le Raptor avait atteint l'os!

Dans mon état actuel, il m'était donc impossible d'aller jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, même si avec le courant en marche désormais, j'avais moins de chance de servir de casse-croûte à un prédateur, si on ne mentionnait pas les fuyards qui avaient profité de la coupure évidemment, mais une autre menace bien plus dangereuse qu'un carnivore en chasse se profilait à l'horizon : Le Mont Sibo! Une nuée ardente portée à haute température et composé de gaz, de cendres et de blocs de taille variable était en train de dévaler les pentes du volcan!

\- Mon dieu! Lâchais-je dans un souffle en apercevant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux, je n'avais aucune échappatoire, en entendant les animaux hurlaient à la mort, Isla Nublar allait disparaître...Regardant l'Archaéoraptor quand soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit.

\- Je suis folle! Pensais-je en faisant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'avais le choix entre accueillir la mort venant d'un prédateur ou celle du volcan en éruption, c'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais sur le dos de l'Archaéoraptor! Fermant les yeux, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber, il déploya ses ailes pour prendre son envole et au même moment, nous quittâmes la terre ferme.

À présent je survolais l'île dévastée, regardant en-dessous, c'était terrifiant à voir, le volcan ne laissait vraiment aucune chance à ses victimes, les dinosaures présents sur son passage se faisant engloutir sans peine. Lorsque nous survolâmes la grande plaine verte des Gallimimus, plissant les yeux, j'aperçus au loin un minuscule point de couleur noir en train de courir mon cœur rata un battement.

\- Se pourrait-il que...?! Yvan! Criais-je en me dirigeant dans sa direction.

\- YVAN! Hurlais-je en lui tendant une main pour l'attraper.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, bouche bée, en me voyant apparaître chevauchant l'Archaéoraptor.

\- Grimpe! Dis-je d'une voix pressante en saisissant sa main.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais les paroles de Wu au sérieux. Dit-il mi-amusé, mi-effrayé.

\- Wu est mort, tué par sa propre créature, l'Archaéovénator-rex. Répondis-je.

Yvan garda le silence, que je décidais de rompre.

\- Si on s'en sort, jamais plus, je ne regarderai Dinotopia!

\- Et moi Harry Potter! Répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**Pendant ce temps là dans la salle de contrôle...**

Un écran d'ordinateur intacte venait de s'allumer, Lowery jeta alors un coup d'œil à Claire qui hocha positivement la tête, le moment était venu de reprendre le contrôle du parc.

Lowery se mit immédiatement au travail en rentrant les données suivantes :

_**«Help»**_: il tapa ce mot dans le terminal, lui permettant ainsi affichait les différentes lignes de commandes possibles.

_**«Access» **_permet d'accéder à un endroit du réseau de Jurassic Dream.

_**«System» **_permet de vérifier le statut actuel de l'ensemble du système.

_**«ls» **_permet de lister les fichiers sur l'ordinateur.

_**«Display» **_permet d'ouvrir les fichiers en question (par exemple une mystérieuse «zebra girl»...).

Après quelques minutes de manipulation, qui sembla durer une éternité, au grand désespoir de Claire l'écran affichait enfin.

_**Welcome to JURASSIC DREAM OPERATING SYSTEMS**_

Lowery esquissa un sourire en regardant Claire.

\- Il faudra la remercier dit-il, mais il perdit bien vite son sourire, en voyant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, le Mont Sibo venait de rentrer en éruption et une gyrosphère avait disparu...

Claire scrutait l'écran quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Owen.

\- Les enfants...Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.


	22. XXII

\- C'était quoi cette chose?! Demanda Tim trempé des pieds à la tête.

\- Ce pourquoi on est là...Répondit simplement Lex.

\- Je meurs de faim et j'ai mal aux pieds... Gémit Gray.

Quand une branche craqua, faisant sursauter les trois enfants qui se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit instantanément.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est là?! Demanda Tim précipitamment en sentant son propre cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, arrêtant par la suite de respirer, mais pour son plus grand soulagement tout était redevenu silencieux.

\- En route! Répondit simplement sa sœur.

Ils se remirent en marche sans plus attendre, quand Tim la rejoignit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Dis-moi la vérité! Dit-il soudain.

\- Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait s'en sortir du haut de cette cascade pas vrai?

Lex lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'arrêter.

\- Le plus important c'est que l'on soit toujours vivant non? Tim s'apprêtait répondre quand Gray le coupa dans son élan.

\- REGARDEZ! Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers l'objet en question.

Il s'agissait d'une Gyrosphère, une sphère ovale atteignant une vitesse de 8 km/h possèdant un écran d'ordinateur à l'intérieur pour s'informer sur la faune préhistorique datant encore de l'époque de Jurassic World permettant ainsi aux touristes de rencontrer dans une zone réglementée plus de 30 espèces de dinosaures comme l'Ankylosaurus le "tank du Crétacé" possédant une armure osseuse très épaisse. Il disposait aussi d'une massue au bout de la queue qu'il pouvait balancer pour repousser ou blesser ses prédateurs. Il avait probablement peu de prédateurs et même le Tyrannosaurus hésitait à l'attaquer.

L'Ankylosaurus était l'une des créatures les plus défensives de tous les temps. Presque aucune attaque ne pénétrait son armure d'os, même ses paupières étaient blindées. Sa queue puissante pouvait briser les os de ses prédateurs et elle pouvait pivoter jusqu'à 45 degrés dans chaque direction.

Très peu de fossiles de cette créature ont été retrouvés. Il était apparemment le dernier représentant de la lignée des dinosaures blindés. Lors d'une attaque, selon une théorie, il préférait s'allonger pour protéger son ventre et ses pattes, les seuls points faibles de sa cuirasse. Les Ankylosaures ont été recréés sur Isla Nublar par les savants d'InGen. Ils ont été nourris et élevés pour être étudiés, n'existant pour l'instant qu'une seule version d'Ankylosaure. Les femelles sont plus grandes, grisâtres avec la cuirasse plus sombre et les pointes plus claires. Les mâles sont bruns foncé avec la cuirasse presque noire. Les mâles possèdent également une tache rouge au niveau des yeux et des rayures pourpres, décolorées qui longent le bord de leur cuirasse.

On y trouvait également l'Apatosaurus un des plus célèbres géants herbivores du Jurassique. Cette énorme dinosaure était aussi long que deux bus scolaires et pesait le poids de 7 à 13 éléphants. Le grand paléontologue Othniel Charles Marsh avait découvert un squelette incomplet et le crâne d'un Camarasaure puis l'avait appelé Brontosaurus, mais le genre fut déclaré synonyme de l'Apatosaure jusqu'en 2015 ou une étude l'a rétablit comme genre autonome.

Comme beaucoup de sauropodes, il avalait des pierres pour faciliter sa digestion et utilisait sa longue queue comme fouet pour ce défendre. Car malgré sa taille il n'était pas à l'abri de l'Allosaurus ou d'autres prédateurs géants. L'Apatosaure atteint sa taille normale à 10 ans. L'Apatosaure devait à l'origine être une attraction pour Jurassic Park sur Isla Nublar. Plus de 57% de son génome était achevé en 1993. Malheureusement, cet événement a été mis en attente après le désastreux incident d'Isla Nublar. Le spécimen a finalement été recréé par InGen pour le parc Jurassic Dream. L'Apatosaurus a la peau grise avec des rayures bleu foncé et un bronzage foncé sur le bas de son ventre et certaines parties de son visage. Tout comme le Brachiosaurus, il mâchait sa nourriture contrairement à l'Apatosaurus original, manquait d'épines spéculatives qui tombaient peut-être dans le dos et avait un corps plus léger. Le troupeau comptait 17 individus.

Sans oublier, le Stégosaurus qui est un genre de dinosaures très connu. C'est même le membre le plus important et le plus célèbre de la famille des Stégosaures. Il sillonnait les plaines ouvertes du Jurassique supérieur dans ce qui est maintenant l'Amérique du Nord. Les plaques sur son dos, sa petite tête et sa queue hérissée en font un dinosaure particulier et unique, on pensait autrefois que son cerveau avait la taille d'une noix. Onze Stégosaurus ont été recréés avec succès par InGen, les Stégosaurus étaient parents et nourris en captivité sur l'île. Les clones étant de couleur verte avec des plaques brunes présentant un centre plus pâle. La taille du Stégosaurus est variable. Certains mesuraient environ 7 mètres de long comme l'espèce Stégosaurus stenops, tandis que d'autres auraient une longueur de 12 mètres, ce qui est beaucoup plus grand que Stégosaurus ungulatus, le plus grand Stégosaure connu. InGen a peut-être augmenté sa taille pour le rendre plus spectaculaire. Les clones n'avaient pas d'osselets ni d'armure de gorge, les extrémités recourbées de leur queue incurvées vers le bas et les longs cous contrairement aux originaux.

Pour finir par le Tricératops un dinosaure qui a vécu au Crétacé Supérieur. Possédant une énorme tête surmontée de deux cornes placées au dessus de chaque œil, et d'une troisième, plus petite placée sur le nez. Les femelles sont grises avec le ventre un peu jaunâtre et le dos plus sombre tandis que les mâles ont des rayures claires la zone sombre du dos, alors que les jeunes sont gris avec le ventre jaunes.

Gray posa une main hésitante sur La Gyrosphère en effet, le souvenir de l'attaque par l'Indominus rex pendant son évasion ou il y laissa une dent était encore très présent dans son esprit...

\- Gray? Demanda timidement Lex en s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu...Tu crois que mon frère est toujours...Enfin je veux dire...Dit-il entre deux sanglots.

\- On va s'en sortir, d'accord? Dit-elle en lui posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, Gray hocha la tête positivement trop ému par l'émotion pour être capable de répondre.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est encore en état de fonctionnement? Demanda Tim en prenant place à l'intérieur.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir! Répondit Lex en rejoignant son frère.

\- Viens Gray! L'encouragea-t-elle en lui laissant une petite place à ses côtés au même moment, le Mont Sibo explosa!

\- MONTE! Hurla Lex.

Gray se rua à l'intérieur!

\- FONCE! Continua d'hurler la jeune fille à l'égard de son frère.

Tim appuya alors de toutes ses forces sur la manette pour éviter de se faire engloutir à leur tour par le mur pyroclastique qui arrivait droit sur eux mais aussi, pour éviter d'être piétinés par les dinosaures qui tentaient d'échapper à l'éruption. Parmi ces dinosaures, il y avait des Allosaurus, des Ankylosaurus, des Apatosaurus, des Brachiosaurus, des Carnotaurus, des Compsognathus, des Gallimimus, des Ptéranodons, des Sinocératops, des Stégosaurus, des Tricératops et le Tyrannosaurus rex.

Quand l'un d'eux les percuta de plein fouet certainement due à la panique ! En conséquence La Gyrosphère fit alors des tours complets sur elle-même accélérant de cette manière sa vitesse! Les trois enfants se mirent à hurler de plus belle se cramponnant aux sièges tant bien que mal. Dépassant la horde de dinosaures qui fuyaient vers la mer afin d'échapper à la nuée ardente avant de tomber de la falaise alors que les animaux restant s'éloignaient comme ils le pouvaient. La Gyrosphère se remplissant d'eau, Tim se mit à paniquer en regardant aux alentours.

\- On ne va pas s'en sortir! On a presque plus d'air!

\- Respirez à fond ! Ordonna Lex car au même moment le véhicule se trouva être complètement submergé.

Les trois enfants poussèrent, donnèrent des coups de pieds contre une paroi ne voulant pas céder trop vite à la panique de se noyer lorsqu'enfin, l'une d'elle céda suite à la pression, ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour remonter au plus vite à la surface et avoir une bonne bouffée d'air. Leur retour parmi les vivants fut célébré par des cris provenant de dinosaures carnivores étant suspendus dans les airs!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...?! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix en regardant en l'air quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur un navire de transport ayant pour nom L'Arcadia il était stationné dans un quai situé au nord-est d'Isla Nublar et avait pour but de récupérer les dinosaures menacés par le Mont Sibo pour le compte de Monsieur Milles.

\- C'est notre billet de sortie ! Cria Tim.

\- Venez! Quand Lex l'arrêta.

\- Se sont des mercenaires ! Et on ne peut pas abandonner les autres!

\- Cette idée ne me plaît guère, mais ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on va leur être d'un grand secours! Appuya Gray.

\- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille! Dit Lex en leur emboîtant le pas.

En effet, après avoir capturé une belle brochette de dinosaures, le navire prit la direction de la Californie afin d'assurer le débarquement des dinosaures vers le Manoir Lockwood en ayant à son bord les espèces suivantes :

_**Allosaurus (Au moins 4 ; 2 jeunes et 2 adultes)**_

_**Ankylosaurus (Au moins 4 adultes)**_

_**Apatosaurus (Au moins 4 adultes)**_

_**Baryonyx (Au moins 2 adultes)**_

_**Brachiosaurus (Au moins 2 adultes)**_

_**Carnotaurus (Au moins 2 adultes)**_

_**Compsognathus (Au moins 7 adultes)**_

_**Gallimimus (Au moins 5 adultes)**_

_**Pachyrhinosaurus (Au moins 1 adulte)**_

_**Parasaurolophus (Au moins 4 adultes)**_

_**Ptéranodon (Au moins 3 adultes)**_

_**Sinocératops (Au moins 3 adultes)**_

_**Stégosaurus (Au moins 4 adultes)**_

_**Stygimoloch (Au moins 4 adultes)**_

_**Tricératops (Au moins 4 ; 3 adultes et un jeune)**_

_**Tyrannosaurus rex (1 adulte)**_

_**Vélociraptor (1 adulte)**_

_**Dilophosaurus (Au moins 3 adultes et un jeune)**_

_**Dimorphodon (Au moins 2 adultes)**_

_**Microcératus (Au moins 3 adultes et un jeune)**_

_**Pachycéphalosaurus (Au moins 3 adultes)**_

_**Suchomimus (Au moins 2 adultes)**_

_**2 Hybrides potentiellement dangereux**_

_**L'Archaéoraptor**_

_**L'Archaéovénator-rex**_

\- Le Manoir Lockwood? Dirent d'une même voix les garçons.

\- CHUTT! Cachez-vous! Ordonna Lex.


	23. XXIII

\- Tania regarde! S'écria soudain Yvan le visage émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, alors que nous étions toujours sur le dos de l'Archaéoraptor, tournant la tête dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait, j'en restais sans voix, des Ptéranodons nous avaient rejoint. Certains membres du groupe avaient une couleur beige avec la tête bleue et le bec jaune. En observant plus attentivement, je pus voir que d'autres individus avaient du marron clair avec le dos et des taches plus foncés. La peau noire avec le bords des ailes et le ventre blanchâtres. Possédant également des taches jaunes sur le bec et la crête ainsi qu'une bande rouges qui part des yeux jusqu'aux épaules. Ils s'agissaient probablement des mâles.

Une autre espèce de ptérosaure nous tenait également compagnie ayant pour nom Dimorphodon, signifiant en grec "Deux formes de dents", car il possède des dents longues et pointues à l'avant tandis que postées à l'arrière de sa mâchoire se tiennent des dents courtes et plates. Il possède un crâne volumineux de 20 cm de long qui est réduit considérablement en poids car il a de grandes cavités séparées par de minces partition d'os, il était piscivore et il mesurait 1 mètre ainsi que 1,4 mètre d'envergure.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce spectacle unique en son genre, nous étions un véritable "arc-en-ciel vivant!"

\- Où crois-tu qu'ils vont? Me demanda Yvan.

\- Avec l'île dévastée, certainement à un nouvel endroit pour leurs nids, c'est un monde devenu hostile pour eux...Répondis-je sur un ton triste, en regardant le paysage qui n'était désormais plus que ruine...

Quand soudain, les Ptérosaures prirent la fuite en poussant des cris d'affolements et se bousculant presque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend?! Demandais-je en voyant la panique gagner tout le groupe.

Yvan se retourna avec une expression sur le visage à la mode " Ron Weasley" dans la voiture volante faisant suite au Poudlard Express et se mit à bégayer.

\- TTTTT...TA...TA...TA...NIA...!

Ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, je me retournais, en poussant un cri d'horreur l'Archaéovénator-rex était juste derrière nous! Les ailes déployées, la gueule grande ouverte!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! Hurla Yvan en resserrant davantage sa prise autour de ma taille, me brisant presque les côtes.

\- On reste en vie! Répondis-je en pensant.

\- Du moins on essaye! En croisant davantage mes jambes pour faire comprendre à l'Archaéoraptor d'accélérer l'allure.

\- Plus vite! Ordonnais-je dans un premier temps, rien ne se produisit, quand soudain, l'Archaéoraptor battit des ailes et plongea en piqué!

\- CRAMPONNE-TOI! Hurlais-je à l'attention de Yvan.

Nous hurlâmes de toutes la force que nous le permettait nos poumons, c'était à croire que l'Archaéoraptor avait réussi à dépasser la vitesse même du son!

\- Où on va?! Hurla Yvan quand l'Archaéoraptor remonta en flèche, il essayait apparemment de distancer notre poursuivant tout en faisant des acrobaties aériennes, on avait le droit à un baptême de l'air gratuit, mais cela ne remportait pas un franc succès à part peut-être sur nos estomacs respectifs...

L'Archaéovénator-rex se rapprochait de plus en plus manquant de peu Yvan qui se mit à hurler.

\- TANIA! Jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière moi, je fis pression avec la main gauche puis la droite à présent nous étions en train de zigzaguer dans les airs pendant qu'Yvan essayait tant bien que mal d'être hors d'atteinte du prédateur.

\- On va mourir! Cria-t-il en évitant une fois de plus une attaque de justesse de L'Archaéovénator-rex, de mon côté serrant les dents, je refusais l'inévitable, faisant une nouvelle fois pression dans les plumes de l'Archaéoraptor bien que je le sentais faiblir sous notre propre poids et la course-poursuite qui durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, je refusais d'abandonner si vite!

Obéissant une nouvelle fois à mon ordre malgré la fatigue qui le submergeait, il changea brusquement de direction manquant de nous faire désarçonner de peu et fonça droit vers la mer!

\- Allez mon beau! C'est notre dernière chance! Lui dis-je pour lui donner du courage et pour me sentir aussi vivante comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant!

\- Tania...? Prononça Yvan d'une voix hésitante ayant certainement deviné ce que j'avais en tête.

Esquissant un sourire déterminé sur les lèvres, je me mis à hurler.

\- MAINTENANT! Car je savais que l'Archaéovénator-rex nous suivrait comme son ombre sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir juste en dessous...C'est alors que le Mégalodon sortit des profondeurs! Un large museau et une gueule grande ouverte garnie de dents! Pendant que nous remontions aussi sec vers les cieux, nous aperçûmes le grand requin retomber dans un gigantesque mur d'eau.

\- C'est...C'est terminé? Demanda Yvan.

Scrutant le moindre mouvement suspect un moment tout en retenant ma respiration, je finis par répondre ne voyant rien d'anormal.

\- C'est terminé... Il est temps de rejoindre les autres et de quitter cet endroit! Mais à peine avais-je dit cette phrase que l'Archaéoraptor poussa un hurlement déchirant, nous faisant par la même occasion tomber dans l'eau à la suite de cette attaque surprise!

Émergeant la tête hors de l'eau, une vague me balaya suivi par une deuxième et une troisième, la panique m'envahissait, alors que je voulus crier de l'eau salée s'engouffra dans ma bouche, me faisant tousser, sans compter que l'Archaéoraptor avait disparu...

\- Yv...Yvan...! Tentais-je d'appeler regardant autour de moi, une onde de panique me submergeait partout où mes yeux se posaient il n'y avait que de l'eau! De l'eau! Et encore de l'eau! Avec une île en feu!

Quand une main amicale se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis là! Dit-il, par réflexe je le saisis au cou de toutes mes forces.

\- Tania! Ne me serres pas comme ça tu m'étrangles! Répondit-il en essayant d'enlever mon bras qui le maintenait.

Quand une nageoire dorsale fit son apparition à l'horizon et fonçait droit vers nous!

\- Mon dieu! Dis-je dans un souffle étant tétanisée par la peur.

Yvan se mit à hurler.

\- TANIA NAGE!

Mais je ne fis aucun mouvement.

Quand il me saisit une jambe me faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Tu es blessée! Dit-il voyant du sang sur ses mains.

Yvan reporta son attention sur le Mégalodon pour savoir où il en était avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Tu vas y arriver!

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Non je...Mais il me coupa sèchement.

\- NAGE ALLEZ! En me poussant vers ce qui restait de l'île.

Dorénavant, ce n'était plus une course contre la montre, mais contre la vie! Le Mégalodon nous avait pris en chasse! Refoulant mes larmes, je me mis à nager aussi vite que je le pus, tournant la tête bien malgré moi, le mur d'eau s'agrandissait à mesure que le requin se rapprochait ! Je hurlais alors qu'Yvan m'ordonnait de nager sans me retourner, mais nous étions face aux dents de la mer! Une véritable machine à tuer vielle de 23 à 3,6 millions d'années! Bien connu du public, car étant plus grand que le grand requin blanc, il est perçu comme plus dangereux et redoutable.

Alors que je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, mes pieds touchèrent enfin le fond, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée sur le sable brûlant, étant saine et sauve sur la plage, je m'écroulais au côté d'Yvan, quand mes yeux se posèrent soudain sur un dinosaure, je le reconnus sans peine.

\- L'Archaéoraptor! Criais-je en me précipitant à sa rencontre, oubliant ma propre blessure, mais la vision qui s'offrait à moi en cet instant, me brisa le cœur, que je m'effondrais à ses côtés, Yvan me rejoignant.

Gisant dans une marre de sang, il émit un petit son en m'apercevant, les larmes me montèrent instantanément, pleurant sans aucune retenue, plongeant une dernière fois mes mains dans ses plumes ensanglantées.

\- Non! Dis-je entre deux sanglots, quand Yvan s'agenouilla à son tour en posant une main contre sa tête telle une caresse.

\- Merci, de nous avoir sauvés...Déclara-t-il presque dans un murmure à cause de l'émotion qu'il ressentait.

Au même moment, des voix s'élevèrent, il s'agissait des mercenaires du navire Arcadia.

\- Viens Tania, on ne peut pas rester là! Dit Yvan en se relevant d'un bond.

J'avais beau savoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, je me refusais de l'abandonner...Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, Yvan reprit de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

\- Viens...Me dit-il, me portant presque car à mes yeux plus rien n'avait d'importance...

\- Il faut rejoindre les autres...Sa voix me sembla lointaine car je perdis connaissance.


	24. XXIV

\- Il faut aller chercher les enfants! Dit Claire en s'adressant à Owen sur un ton autoritaire, en voyant qu'il refusait qu'elle l'accompagne.

\- Tu ne tiendras même pas deux minutes là-dedans! Répliqua-t-il, quand leur dispute fut brutalement interrompue par la porte de la salle de contrôle qui s'ouvrit à la volée, Yvan se tenant sur le seuil avec moi inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- OH MON DIEU! Vous êtes vivants! Mais comment vous...?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! S'écria Claire en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

\- C'est une longue histoire! Répondit Yvan en rentrant à l'intérieur.

\- Il nous faut un médecin et vite! Il y a un navire, il faut foutre le camp!

\- Les enfants! S'écria Claire, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à faire demi-tour quand soudain.

\- Pas si vite...! Cria une voix.

\- VOUS?! Hurla Claire en reconnaissant celui qui venait de parler en cet instant.

Monsieur Milles se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte accompagné par Ken Wheatley un mercenaire et chasseur expérimenté commandant l'opération de sauvetage des dinosaures à Isla Nublar. Homme cruel et gourmand, Wheatley a adopté un passe-temps plutôt macabre consistant à collectionner les dents des dinosaures capturés par son équipe...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! Reprit Claire de plus belle.

Monsieur Milles esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

\- Cherchez mon dû Melle Dearing! Cherchez mon dû!

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux? Demanda Ken Wheatley.

Milles leur jeta un coup d'œil avant d'ajouter.

\- On les embarque à fond de cale, et si quelqu'un nous pose des questions, on dira que le Mont Sibo a eu raison d'eux!

\- Et pour ce qui est de l'hybride blessé? Reprit Ken Wheatley.

\- Et bien, je suppose que même à moitié mort, il peut encore nous rapporter un bon prix! Répliqua Milles.

\- Hey! Vous pourriez avoir un peu de respect! Cet animal a sauvé nos vies en donnant la sienne! S'énerva Yvan en me posant doucement sur le sol.

\- Raison de plus, pour l'exposer aux yeux de tous! Dit Milles en se rapprochant.

Yvan fit mine de se détourner quand soudain.

\- **PAF! **Un coup de poing partit, Milles le reçut en pleine figure!

\- Espèce de pourriture! Hurla Yvan en le saisissant par le col de sa veste.

\- Yvan! Yvan! Hurla Claire, ainsi que les autres en tentant de les séparer.

\- Si Tania vous entendez, vous seriez mort sur le sur-le-champ! Dit Yvan tremblant de tous ses membres.

Milles n'avait en rien perdu de son sourire arrogant et répondit.

\- Tania? Ha! Dans son état actuel, je doute qu'elle survive à la traversée! Yvan le fusilla du regard avant de le relâcher.

Quand Milles ajouta en remettant correctement sa veste.

\- Et si on a des passagers clandestins Melle Dearing, ils serviront d'appâts pour le Mégalodon!

\- Avancez! Cria alors Ken Wheatley les bousculant vers la sortie pour se rendre sur l'Arcadia.

Je me retrouvais sur Isla Sorna, bien qu'entourée en de nombreux endroits par des récifs dangereux, l'île d'origine volcanique était pourvue d'une multitude de paysage et de reliefs variés. À l'extrême Nord de l'île, se trouvait une zone relativement inoccupée par la végétation, avec de vastes couloirs de sols secs, occupés notamment par un grand nombre d'herbivores. Une chaîne de hauts reliefs séparant cette zone du reste de l'île. Le cœur de l'île étant constitué d'une plaine herbeuse, et à proximité se situait le centre de contrôle de l'île.

On retrouvait au centre de l'île un réseau de falaises créées par les cours d'eau et les intempéries, elles prennent naissance au Nord. C'est en cet endroit que la volière fut installée par InGen. Les cours d'eaux qui coulent vers le Sud jusqu'à l'Océan sont bordés de marais où les animaux viennent s'abreuver. Le reste de l'île est essentiellement occupé par de vastes forêts.

Le cœur de l'île étant occupé par les prédateurs de l'île. D'un côté, les gros prédateurs chassant dans les plaines herbeuses, comme les Tyrannosaurus qui chassent de gros dinosaures vivant à découvert tels que les Gallimimus, et de l'autre les gros prédateurs qui chassent plutôt dans la forêt et les cours d'eau, tels que les Spinosaurus, un théropode africain qui vivait il y a environ 110 millions d'années. Il est considéré comme étant le plus grand prédateur terrestre à avoir jamais existé. De nouveaux ossements furent découvert en 2014 et montre que le Spinosaurus semblait avoir été quadrupède et semi-aquatique.

Les prédateurs plus petits tels que les dromaeosauridés chassant plutôt dans les hautes herbes ou les marais, à l'affût d'une proie potentielle. On compte aussi des prédateurs intermédiaires, tels les Carnotaurus ou encore les Cératosaurus qui vivent bien souvent en solitaire et surtout en charognards.

Pour ce qui est des herbivores, ils sont regroupés principalement dans les espaces relativement plats et déboisés telles que les plaines du Centre et du Nord de l'île. On retrouve malgré tout de petits dinosaures dans la forêt voir de plus gros comme les Ankylosaurus.

Pour le reste de l'écosystème, il y avait une grande variété d'oiseaux, de reptiles et de rongeurs au sein de l'île permettant notamment la bonne évolution et la bonne continuité de la chaîne alimentaire.

Isla Sorna étant principalement recouverte de forêt humide et dense, constituée de fougères arboricoles, de feuillus et d'arbres fruitiers tels que les figuiers très répandus à l'Est de l'île. Des plantes plus petites aussi recouvrent le sous-bois et font le bonheur des herbivores comme les Cycas. Les plantes poussant dans l'archipel des cinq morts pouvant parfois être très dangereuses comme l'Heliconia et ses épines, mais cela n'enlevait en rien à la beauté majestueuse de l'île, quand l'Archaéoraptor se posa derrière mon dos, poussant un cri, déployant ses ailles comme si elles étaient miennes...

Lorsqu'enfin j'ouvris les yeux, une jeune femme brune portant des lunettes était penchée sur moi.

\- Hey Salut! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Tu reviens de loin!

\- Ouais, d'entre les morts...Répondis-je la bouche pâteuse, voulant me lever mais elle m'en empêcha en me tenant par les épaules pour me forcer à me rallonger.

\- Non! Il te faut du repos! Au fait, moi c'est Zia!

\- Mmmh... En me massant la tête.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, où sont les autres? Demandais-je.

Je vis Zia hésitante à répondre.

\- Et bien...Mais en voyant mon regard insistant, elle finit par capituler.

\- À fond de cale...

**FLASH BACK**

\- Avancez! Cria alors Ken Wheatley les bousculant vers la sortie pour se rendre sur l'Arcadia.

Une fois à bord, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Claire de découvrir...

\- Zia?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

\- Je suis une paléo-vétérinaire, tu te rappelles? En lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Claire en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Zia! Je suis tellement...Tellement désolée...

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui passe?! Demanda-t-elle voyant la détresse de Claire.

Quand Ken Wheatley cria dans le dos de Claire.

\- Avancez!

Claire agrippa alors la main de Zia en lui disant.

\- Sauve le! Sauve l'Archaéoraptor!

\- Mais...Zia ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, quand elle vit Claire rejoindre les autres en étant menacée par Ken Wheatley.

\- Hey! Vous allez enfin me dire ce qui se passe?! En accourant vers lui.

Il lui répondit d'un ton sec.

\- Écoute petite, le choix va être simple ou tu sauves cette bestiole ou alors je te descends!

Quand Zia posa les yeux sur l'Archaéoraptor, il était vraiment dans un sale état! Alors que Claire passait de nouveau à côté d'elle en lui disant une fois encore.

\- Je suis désolée...

Pendant que Ken Wheatley enfermait les oiseaux en cage.

Milles cria.

\- On se met en route!

Zia se mit à le regarder d'un air dégoûté.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure!

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

\- Ils n'ont pas l'intention de ramener les animaux au Sanctuaire de Lockwood, ils vont les vendre! Répondis-je.

\- Quoi?! C'est absurde! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Me demanda Zia.

Quand les enfants firent une apparition.

\- On vous croyez morts! Criais-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

\- Ouais, ça nous arrive tous le temps! Répondirent Lex, Tim et Gray d'une même voix quand quelque chose de lourd percuta le mur à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Demandais-je intriguée en regardant Zia.

\- C'est Stiggy le Stygimoloch , il y en a au moins quatre sur ce navire. Me répondit-elle.

Un dinosaure de la famille des pachycephalosauria qui vécut à la fin du Crétacé supérieur il y a entre 68 à 66 millions d'années dans ce qui est aujourd'hui l'Amérique du Nord.

Un sourire éclaira soudain mon visage me tournant alors vers les enfants.

\- Vous trois, trouvez les autres! Et prévenez-les qu'une partie de bowling va se jouer! Et qu'il risque d'y avoir des strikes!

Ils hochèrent la tête positivement et se précipitèrent pour mener à bien leur mission.

Me remettant debout tant bien que mal regardant Zia.

\- Allons donc libérer les trois autres! Déclarais-je.

Je m'en charge! Dit-elle.

\- Mais...Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- J'ai un compte à réglé avec Milles! Il faut absolument empêcher la vente aux enchères!

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir Zia m'arrêta un instant.

\- Tania...Pour l'Archaéoraptor...

\- Il est mort, je sais! La coupais-je sèchement ne voulant pas en entendre davantage avant de sortir.

\- Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus...Mais il est vivant...Termina-t-elle seulement, je n'entendis pas ses propres paroles...


	25. XXV

\- STOP! Hurlais-je à l'égard de Monsieur Milles.

Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir de lassitude avant de se retourner pour me faire face.

\- Vous êtes pire que les dix plaies d'Égypte réunis vous savez?! Me lança-t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

J'esquissais un sourire avant de lui répondre.

-Je prends cela pour un compliment!

\- J'aurais dû me débarrasser de vous quand j'en avais l'occasion! Dit-il en levant soudain une arme étant prêt à faire feu!

Au même moment, des cris de mercenaires retentirent, certains virevoltaient dans les airs alors que d'autres tombaient dans l'eau servant de repas au Mégalodon ou au Mosasaure s'étant échappé du lagon à la suite de l'éruption du Mont Sibo, que la mer se changea en une teinte de couleur rouge sang.

Regardant Milles, je lançais de manière sarcastique.

\- Le Nil fut nauséabond, et les Égyptiens ne purent boire des eaux depuis le fleuve!

Les Stygimolochs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, à tel point que les autres dinosaures en furent libérés! Fonçant tête baissée devant n'importe quel obstacle!

L'Arcadia se mit alors à tanguer dangereusement me propulsant au sol, quelqu'un se mit même à crier.

\- On va couler! On va couler! À la suite des animaux qui tentaient de passer par-dessus bord! Fuyant ainsi l'humain comme la peste!

\- Tout ça est de votre faute, je vais vous tuer! Hurla Milles en se jetant sur ma personne pour essayer de m'étrangler de ses propres mains! Des cris fusaient de tous les côtés! Certains courraient, prenaient la fuite, d'autres tirés! Un groupe de Ptéranodons s'invita également à la fête pour s'offrir un festin de roi, n'ayant nul part où se cacher, les mercenaires restant n'eurent donc aucune chance d'en réchapper!

Réussissant à me dégager de l'emprise de mon agresseur, je me mis à courir cherchant les autres.

\- Professeur Grant! Tim! Lex! Ellie! Yvan! Hurlais-je, mais ne les trouvant nulle part! Tandis que l'Arcadia était en train de sombrer.

\- Non! Paniquais-je en reprenant mes recherches.

\- Ça ne peut pas! Ça ne POUVAIT PAS même se finir de cette façon ! Pensais-je à voix haute, quand l'inévitable se produisit. L'Archaéoraptor et L'Archaéovénator-rex surgirent en même temps, me faisant ainsi passée par-dessus la rambarde pour cause de l'effet de surprise!

\- NONNNNN! M'écriais-je tendant une main devant moi, alors que je tombais au ralenti, avant de me faire engloutir à mon tour par les eaux.

Ouvrant les yeux quelques heures plus tard, j'étais étendue sur du sable chaud et blanc, bien qu'étant trempée des pieds à la tête, je me relevais tant bien que mal regardant les alentours, il n'y avait plus aucune de trace de l'Arcadia, de l'éruption volcanique, le Mont Sibo c'était comme...Volatilisé...

C'est alors que je compris...Je me retrouvais à 87 Miles autrement dit, à 140 kilomètres de Isla Nublar, j'étais à présent sur Isla Sorna!

**Au Manoir Lockwood...**

Benjamin Lockwood venait de raccrocher le combiné du téléphone avec une expression trahissant sa propre tristesse sur son visage.

Maisie Lockwood sa petite fille s'en inquiéta.

\- Grand-père? Demanda-t-elle.

\- L'Arcadia...Commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Le navire a coulé et parait-il, qu'il n'y a aucun survivant...Reprit-il en se prenant le visage entre les mains, accablé par cette triste nouvelle, quand une voix familière s'éleva soudain.

\- La seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net, c'est d'envoyer une expédition! Monsieur John Hammond se tenant sur le seuil de la porte.

L'expression de tristesse de Benjamin Lockwood s'évapora en un rien de temps, pour laisser place à la stupeur, car les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plusieurs années...

**FIN**


End file.
